Elevator Games
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth and Bones get stuck in an elevator. Mostly humor and romance, a little angst later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, they belong to Fox, and Hart Hanson. **

"Can someone explain to me why we had to meet Booth at his office? It's Saturday!" Hodgins stood in the lobby of the Hoover Building, next to Angela, Zack, and Brennan.

"I told you, Hodgins. Booth had to finish up with the paperwork from our last case, so we're meeting him here." Brennan flashed her visitor's badge to the guard, then walked over to the waiting elevator. "Just wait here. I'll get Booth, and we'll meet you down here." The doors closed behind her.

Hodgins turned to Angela, who had sat down on an overstuffed chair in the lobby. "What time is this little get together, anyway?"

"Not until 4:00, Jack. We have plenty of time."

Zack came over, looking lost in the huge lobby. "I'm really glad that Dr. Goodman's finally come back. He's been gone a lot longer than he originally intended."

"Yeah, he's really missed a lot." Angela patted the seat next to her. "Jack, just come sit down, okay. I'm sure they'll only be a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure." He sat down, folded his arms over his chest, and prepared to wait.

Brennan paused at the doorway to Booth's office, watching as he gathered up paperwork. Since he was not officially on duty, he was casually dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She took a moment to admire the way he looked. She had to admit that she could definately see what women saw in him. Putting those thoughts out of her head, she stepped into the office.

Booth looked up at his partner. "Hey, Bones, I'll be ready in a minute." He paused to really look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, Bones. You just..I mean..you look..cute."

"Cute?!" Her voice rose indignantly. "I am not 'cute'! Little girls are cute, I am not...!"

"Jeez, Bones, calm down! It's just that I've never seen you quite this..casual." Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore denim capris and a mint green t-shirt. Sandals completed the look. She looked relaxed, carefree, and totally different from the serious forensic anthropologist he was used to seeing.

"Goodman's welcome back party is a barbque. The very definition of casual!"

"Okay, okay! Point taken!" He stopped and leaned on his desk. "You know, I was actually trying to give you a compliment." She just glared at him.

Booth grabbed his keys and the file he had been working on. "Let me just drop this off to Cullen, then we can be on our way."

She turned and walked out the door. "Fine. I'll meet you at the elevator." Her voice was still stern.

Way to go, Booth! It's going to be a long night! He headed towards Cullen's office.

Brennan stood by the elevator, tapping her foot as she waited for Booth. Cute? Is that what he thinks of me? She looked down at herself. Just because she had decided to be totally comfortable for once. She shook her head. What did she care what he thought, anyway?

Booth walked up behind her, reached around and pressed the down button. "Still mad at me?"

The elevator doors opened, and she walked through, not bothering to answer.

"C'mon, Bones." He followed her onto the elevator. "I'm sorry." He smiled at her.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Do you really think your charm smile is going to work on me?"

"Doesn't it always?" His voice was confident.

She turned away to hide a smile. Of course that smile always worked on her. It worked on every female from age 5 to 95. "Fine."

"Good. So we're fine. So anyway..."

She turned to him suddenly. "You know, 'cute' or not, I can still take you down!"

This time, it was Booth who turned away to hide his smile. "Do you want me to wave a white flag? I surrender!" "And, no you couldn't" he added, not quite under his breath.

She stared at him a moment, then, not wanting to start another argument, she chose to ignore the remark, but she vowed that someday he would pay for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them, but I wish I did.**

"What is taking them so long?" Angela glanced at her watch. "We're going to be late."

"Hey, take it easy." Hodgins put his arm around her. "Now who's impatient?"

Zack stood up. "Dr. Goodman's not going to like it if we're late."

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Hodgins smiled. "We can just blame it on Booth."

"So, Goodman's finally back." Booth leaned casually against the wall. "It's about time. Wasn't he supposed to be back before now?"

"Well he..." Brennan's words were cut off suddenly as the elevator gave a violent shudder, and stopped. All the lights went out. She lost her balance, falling forward and ending up in Booth's arms. He caught her easily, bracing himself against the wall to keep them both from falling. Booth held her a moment in the darkness, until the emergency lights came on, bathing them in a soft glow. She looked up at him and met his eyes, and for an instant, they were lost in each other's eyes.

Brennan came to her senses first, and she slowly pulled out of Booth's arms. She looked around. "What happened?"

Booth shook his head. He put thoughts of Brennan in his arms out of his head. "I'm guessing we lost power." He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Cullen, see what's going on." As he dialed, Brennan's own phone rang.

"Okay, thanks, Ang." Brennan hung up the phone, and turned to Booth, who had already finished his conversation with Cullen. "You heard?"

"Yeah. Cullen says the whole city's out of power. Looks like we're stuck here."

"That's just great! What are we supposed to do now?"

Booth smiled at her. "Too bad you don't have a box of bones with you to examine."

She glared at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Look, it could be worse..."

"How?"

"Well, you could be stuck in here with Zack."

Brennan shook her head. "How could that possibly be worse? At least Zack and I have something in common."

"Okay, I could be stuck in here with Zack!"

She smiled. "Actually, that might be fun to watch!"

"Yeah, sure, if you want to be short one forensic anthropologist!"

"Booth!" She had to laugh. "What is your problem with Zack, anyway?"

"Nothing, Bones. Zack and I just have an unusual relationship, that's all."

"Well, at least you don't totally ignore him anymore."

Booth sat down, back against the side of the elevator, and stretched his legs out in front of him. "You know, Bones, we're going to be here awhile. You might as well get comfortable." He sighed. "At least I'm not in a suit."

Brennan kicked off her sandals and sat down opposite him. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we talk."

"What, like a stakeout? Great, we both know how well that turned out the last time!"

Booth put his hands behind his head. "Well, as long as we don't talk about drugs or religion, we should be okay."

"Well, what does that leave? The weather?"

Booth leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 'Lord, give me strength.'

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You all know by now that I don't own Bones, so let's just get on with it!**

**Wow, thanks everyone, for all your kind reviews! Just an fyi, this story is written already, so the more reviews, the faster the updates! lol!**

"You know, this isn't exactly my idea of a good time either, Bones. We just have to make the best of it." Brennan sighed loudly, and Booth smiled. "You know, this reminds of the time back in high school, when I accidently got locked in the janitor's closet with Zoe Taylor, and we..."

"Never mind, Booth! I don't need to know the details!"

Booth laughed. "Come on, Bones! Some of the best years of my life were spent in high school!" He stopped as he suddenly realized that this probably wasn't the best topic of conversation for her. "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." She knew he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. "School wasn't really any different after my parents left than it was before. I mostly just studied." She smiled slightly. "Except for the fact that I didn't have Russ to check up on me every day."

Something in her voice made him want to reach out and take her in his arms, but he resisted the urge. "You never had any fun?"

She looked over at him. "Just because I didn't go to parties and get drunk..."

"Gee, Bones! What kind of teenager do you think I was?! I was talking about, you know, fun stuff. Kid stuff. Slumber parties, dances. Spin the Bottle."

"I wasn't pretty or popular. Studying was my fun." He stared at her. "What? Booth, you don't have to feel sorry for me. It was fine.."

"No, I just...I don't believe that. That you weren't..pretty."

"Booth..."

"I mean...you, you're..."

"I know. I'm well structured." They smiled together.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt that she always had been. It saddened him to realize that she didn't know how beautiful she was. He decided to let it go for now.  
"Really, though. Everyone should be able to experience the craziness that is your high school years."

She shook her head. "Well, I'm not spinning any bottles with you, not that we have a bottle, or that I'd know what to do. It sounds kind of odd."

He laughed at her.

"What? I know that you think I don't know anything outside of the lab and books, and, well, maybe you're right. And I know it frustrates you, but..."

"Actually, Bones, I think it's cu.." He cut off at her glare. "I mean, it's...endearing."

"Right." She stretched her arms. "I wish I had a book."

Booth pretended to be insulted. "You mean you'd read and let me sit here and do nothing by myself?!"

"Well, at least we wouldn't be sitting here getting into arguments over every little thing."

"We don't argue over... We argue over everything, don't we?

Brennan shook her head in frustration. "I just said that!" She reached for her bag, rummaged around for a moment, then pulled out a small bottle of water. She took a drink, then offered it to Booth. "I hope Angela, Zach and Hodgins are doing okay."

Booth took the bottle. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, Angela told me that nobody was allowed to leave the building. You know, all the electronic doors being locked. And of course I drove them here, and I have my car keys with me. I'm sure they probably couldn't get home even if they were allowed to leave."

"Well, at least they can get up and wander around."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Brennan closed her eyes. The inactivity was going to drive her crazy. She wasn't used to sitting around with nothing to occupy her. And her people skills still left a lot to be desired. At least she was with Booth. He understood her. She hated to admit it, but if she had to be stuck in an elevator with someone, she wouldn't want it to be with anyone else.

Booth watched her out of the corner of his eye. He hated to admit it, but she was right about one thing. He did feel sorry for her, for that 15 year old girl, family gone, being bounced from place to place. No friends, no family. No place to call home. He wished he could do something, anything, to make it up to her. To give her the memories that everyone should have. "I know what we can do."

Brennan was startled out of her thoughts, thoughts that had been drifting to Booth and how very attractive he was. "What?"

"We could play a game."

She shook her head. "I told you, I'm not bottle spinning!"

Booth flashed her a smile. "Someday, Bones, I'm going to explain that game to you, and you can tell me if you think it sounds interesting. But that wasn't the game I was thinking of."

"Well, we could play 20 questions. I'm quite good at that game."

"I'm sure you are, but I think I'll pass. I have a feeling I'd lose."

"What, are you afraid?" Her tone was challenging.

"I'm really not sure a competition is advisable in this situation."

She thought about it for a moment, then she had to agree. "I guess you're right. What do you suggest?"

He got a wicked gleam in his eye. "A game with no winner or loser."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, you'll see. This is a game that you can definately have fun with. One that every teenage girl should have had a chance to play."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

"It's never too late, Bones."

The look in his eyes told her she was in trouble. "So, what's the game?"

Booth gave her his best charm smile. "Truth or Dare."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks everyone! Glad you like it! Just so you know, I changed the game a bit to fit the story. Have fun!**

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure I won't like it."

"Come on, Bones! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm stuck in an elevator! That's adventure enough for me." She suddenly became thoughtful. "I wonder if I can use this in my next book?"

"If you need any help with that..."

"Never mind!"

Booth laughed. "Anyway, back to the game..."

She shook her head. "Booth, I'm not playing some crazy game with you!"

"Why not? Don't tell me that you're afraid?!"

She glared at him. "What, is that some kind of challenge? Because if it is, it's not going to work!"

He stared right back at her. "You know, this game works both ways."

Her expression was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you get to ask me anything you want."

"Anything? That could be interesting." She gave him another piercing look. "And you have to answer?"

Booth nodded. "And if I don't, you get to dare me to do something."

"What are you going to do in an elevator?"

He smiled. "You're pretty smart. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Something in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Booth..."

"Look, what else are we going to do?"

He had a point. "Well, what kinds of questions do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Anything you want. You know, favorite memory, first crush. First kiss."

She sighed. "Okay, but I get to ask you first." She thought for a moment. "What about your first kiss?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How old were you?"

He gave her a smile. "Well, technically, I was 6, and it was a girl named Lindsay..."

"Booth!"

"What?"

"Playing doctor doesn't count!"

"Hey! I was seriously in love!" He tried to hide his laughter.

"Fine, if you don't want to play..."

"Okay, okay! I was 14, after the Valentine's Day dance at Junior High."

"And the girl?"

"Rebecca."

She looked a little shocked. "Oh...I...I didn't realize that you knew each other that long ago.."

"Yeah, well, we dated off and on all through High School. Then I left for the army. After I got back, we started seeing each other again. Then she got pregnant, and..well you know the rest."

They were both silent for a minute, then Booth leaned forward. "What about you?"

"Well, I thought you were supposed to ask a different question."

"You don't want to tell me? Gee, let's see, what can I dare you to do..."

"Fine. It's just that my first kiss really wasn't that memorable. I was 18, in college, and was at a party my roommate dragged me to. His name was Jeremy, and, well, he got a little carried away, and I had to restrain him."

He looked confused. "Restrain him in what way?"

She smiled. "In the way that I had to grab his arm and flip him onto his back on the floor."

Booth had to laugh. "I'm sure that earned you a reputation!"

"Well, no one tried to kiss me after that!"

"I can believe it!" He smiled, thinking of how intimidating she must have been. He wondered what she would do if he tried to kiss her. 'Like that will happen!' He realized that she was talking to him. "What?"

"I said, it's my turn."

He put his hands behind his head. "Go ahead. My life's an open book!"

"Really?! In that case, I'm going to have to think about this a minute!"

Booth laughed, but he was starting to worry just a little. What had he gotten himself into? He knew she was quite capable, in that blunt, straightforward way of hers, to ask him something he really wasn't ready to tell her. Like his feelings for her. Oh, well, if it came to that, he'd just take the dare. Although he wasn't sure that would be any safer.

Brennan was just about to speak, when her cell phone rang. "Brennan."

"How are you doing up there, sweetie?"

"Hey Angela. We're fine. Any word on how much longer we're going to be stuck here?"

"No. Why? Aren't you having fun?" Angela couldn't help but tease her. "What are you two doing, anyway?"

Somehow Brennan knew that she couldn't tell Angela what she and Booth were doing. "Um.., we're just...talking."

"Oh, sweetie! Talk is wasted when you're with a guy as hot as Booth!"

"Ang!"

"Come on, Bren! The guy is sexy as hell, and he is totally into you! Go for it!"

Brennan felt herself beginning to blush. "I'm hanging up now, Angela!"

Angela heard the click in her ear. She turned to Hodgins and Zach. "She's up to something."

Zach looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Hodgins ignored him and put his arm around Angela. "I think that's just wishful thinking. Brennan's never going to do anything."

Angela looked at him. "Just you wait. I'll get them together eventually." She looked thoughtful. "Oh, to be a fly on that wall!"

**Ok, you know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! You guys are great with your comments! So here's the next chapter as promised!**

Brennan hung up the phone and sighed. No matter what she said or did, Angela was always going to try to get her together with Booth. She glanced over and caught him watching her, an intense look on his face. She could usually tell what he was thinking, but right now she didn't have a clue. Actually, that gave her an idea. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Caught daydreaming about her, he tried to divert her attention. "Oh, nothing. So, are you going to ask me a question?"

She smiled, a devilish look in her eye. "I just did."

He looked confused for just a second, then realization dawned. "Hey, that's not a fair question!"

"You said I could ask you anything." She folded her arms in front of her. "So, are you going to answer me, or do I have to dare you?"

Booth was speechless. She definately caught on fast, and since there was no way he was going to tell her what he had been thinking... "I guess I'll have to take the dare."

Brennan was surprised. What could he have been thinking of that he didn't want to tell her. He talked to her about everything. Except...sex. Oh right, Brennan! He's thinking about sex while stuck in an elevator! She laughed at herself, then Angela's words came back to her. Just put that thought right out of your head, Brennan!

"So, what's it going to be?" Booth was almost afraid to hear.

"Well.." She thought for a moment. "I know we can't do it here, but..." Booth's heart almost stopped for a moment. "...I dare you, that when we get out of here, you and I finally see who can beat whom."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know, Bones. I really don't want to hurt you."

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you refusing? Because I can still make you answer the question!"

"No, I'm not refusing. Just hoping you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry about me, 'Agent Booth'!"

He shook his head. "Okay, Bones, if you insist. I could probably show you a few things."

She just smiled. "Oh, this is going to be fun! You're right. I like this game!"

"I've created a monster!" Booth laughed. "Well, I guess if we have that out of the way, it's my turn to ask you a question."

"I'm ready."

"Let me think." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay. If you had to be stuck in an elevator in a blackout, who would you rather be with?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he interuppted her. "And you can't say Angela!"

"Why not?!" She sounded indignant.

"Because, that's too easy!"

"You can't put qualifications on my answers!"

"If you can ask me what I'm thinking at any given moment, I can narrow down your choices!"

She looked at him skeptically. "Okay. What are my choices?"

"Zach, Hodgins...or me."

She just rolled her eyes. "Well, I've been trapped with Hodgins once before, and he was pretty handy..."

"We're in no danger! You don't need to escape this time..."

"...and Zach and I could discuss the latest technological advances in forensic anthropology..."

"Yeah, I can imagine that would be riveting!"

She had to laugh at the look on his face. "Well, I suppose, if I had to choose..." He was looking at her with such a hopeful look on his face. "I guess it would have to be you!"

"Gee, thanks Bones! Try to say it with less sarcasm next time!" He sat back and looked at his watch. Over 2 hours had passed since the power went out. Booth stood and stretched.

Brennan looked at him for a moment, than stood up beside him. "Getting bored?"

"Not at all. Just a little cramped. And hungry. If we ever make it out of here, how about we go to Wong Fu's?"

"Sounds good." She thought of something. "Wait a minute!" She looked around in her bag for a moment, then triumphantly pulled out 2 Hershey bars, and offered one to Booth.

He took it gratefully. "You are the best! What would I do without you, Bones?"

She smiled and took a bite. "It's a mystery!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all your great reviews! I'm glad you like it!**

"You know, it's just my luck that I would get stuck here during a power outage." Angela unwrapped a cupcake, and took a bite. "I couldn't be lucky enough to have been at Wong Fu's or the diner."

"I'm sorry, Angela. I got one of everything they had in the vending machine." Zach was sorting through the rest of the snacks. "The didn't have much of a selection, though."

Hodgins grabbed another pack of cookies out of the pile. "Come on, this isn't so bad!" He fell back on the chair. "At least we have food. Booth and Brennan must be starving!"

Angela sighed. "True." She got a wicked gleam in her eye. "I know what they could do to keep their minds off their stomachs!"

"You never give up, do you, babe?"

"Nope. Those two are perfect for each other, and I'm going to make them see it, even if I have to hit them both over the head with a brick to do it!"

BBBBBBBBBB

"Well, that was satisfying!"

Booth turned to look at Brennan, who was now sitting beside him. "I hope you were being sarcastic, because I can tell you that this is only going to hold me for about 20 minutes."

"It was something, at least. I didn't see you having anything to share!"

"Well..."

"I'm the one supplying the food and water. What have you contributed?"

Booth smiled. "Stimulating conversation!"

"Oh, and what a treat that's been!" They both looked at each other, then started laughing. When they finally stopped, he looked at her.

"You know, you should do that more often."

"What?"

"Laugh. You're even more beautiful when you laugh."

Brennan started to turn away, but he caught her chin with his finger, and turned her back to face him. "I mean it, Temperance. You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt it."

Brennan felt her pulse race as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to fall into his arms, to kiss him. Nothing mattered at this moment except being with him. Nothing until the familiar sound of his cell phone ringing intruded. Brennan blinked and turned away.

Damn. Booth closed his eyes briefly, then reached for the phone. "Booth."

Brennan leaned back and waited for her pulse to return to normal. She thought that he had been about to kiss her. She shook her head. The heat must be getting to her. They were friends, partners. Nothing more. She was hanging around Angela too much. She turned to him as he hung up the phone.

"That was Cullen. They're expecting to have power back on sometime in the next two hours." Booth sat back, silently cursing the interuption. He had wanted to kiss her, and he thought that in that one moment, she would have let him. Now the moment was gone.

Brennan broke the silence. "So." She tried to sound normal. "It's my turn now, right?"

"What?"

"To ask you a question."

"Oh, yeah." He turned to her and smiled. "What do you want to know this time? My most embarrassing moment? Worst date?"

"What's the real reason you won't let me have a gun?"

Booth was seriously starting to regret teaching her this game. "Bones.."

"Don't even think about backing out of this one! You're going to tell me the truth this time!"

One of these days you're going to learn to keep your mouth shut around her! "Fine. If you want to know, I'll tell you." She was looking at him intently. He took a deep breath. "The truth is...I like being the one to save you." He could see she was getting ready to argue, and he held up his hand. "Look, you're smarter than me. You can look at a person's bones, and tell me how they died. Who they were. How they lived. I can't. You're better at a lot of things. Keeping you safe is the one thing I'm better at, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Booth waited for her to say something. "Well. That is...such a bunch of crap!"

"What?!" That was definately not the reaction he was expecting. "That's the truth!"

"No, I didn't mean...I understand that's what you believe, but it's not true. I'm not better than you. I can read bones, but you..you read people. And one skill isn't better than the other, we need them both." She thought for a moment. "Although it is true that I am smarter than you."

"Okay, I get it." He paused. "Maybe I just like to pretend that you need me sometimes."

"I do need you. Sometimes."

He smiled. "Good. Then we're agreed. You don't get a gun!"

"Booth!"

"Okay, I answered your question, now time for mine."

"No. This issue still isn't resolved!"

"Of course it is. You don't get a gun! Besides, why do you need a gun anyway? I always give you mine when you need it."

"But I..."

"Look Bones, can you just humor me, and let me feel needed, at least in this aspect of our relationship?"

She sighed. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

He smiled. "I don't know. Is it working?"

"Fine, but this is not over. Someday I'm going to get a gun."

Booth smiled to himself. Not if I have anything to say about it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! I don't know what else to say. And I know the chapters are short, but that's just the way I wrote them! Don't worry, I'll try to update as much as possible!**

Cullen walked into the lobby, immediately spying the squints camped out in the reception area. Booth had asked him to relay the message regarding the power outage. He headed towards them.

"If we ever get out of here, I'm going to kill Brennnan for dragging us here in the first place!" Hodgins was sprawled out on the sofa, snapping the rubber band around his wrist. Angela sat beside him.

"For goodness sake, Jack! It's only been 3 hours!" Angela shook her head at him. "And anyway, it's really Booth's fault."

Zach was sitting in a chair by the window, looking out into the emerging darkness. "Dr. Goodman is never going to forgive us."

Cullen walked up behind Zach, and cleared his throat. Angela looked up guiltily. "Agent Cullen." She stood up.

"Hello, Angela." He turned to Hodgins. "Well, Dr. Hodgins. I'm sure in the time you've been here, you've come up with at least one conspiracy theory regarding this blackout, haven't you?"

"One?! I've got dozens!" Angela rolled her eyes. "I mean, the government..."

"Jack!" Angela glared at him.

"What?

Cullen just shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to let you know that we should have the power restored sometime within the next 2 hours."

Angela smiled. "Great! Do Brennan and Booth know?"

Cullen nodded. "I talked to them a few minutes ago. They wanted me to let you know." He looked down at Zach, who hadn't said a word. "Are you okay there, Dr. Addy?"

Zach sighed, still worried about Goodman's reaction. "I guess." He turned to Angela. "Maybe if we sent him flowers..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you ready?"

"What?" Brennan had been lost in thought. On one hand, she was so ready to get out of here, but on the other hand, she had to admit that she was having a good time. Well, as good a time as she could have, being trapped in a small space with little food and water, and no bathroom.

"Ready for my next question." Booth flashed her a smile. "And I won't even cheat and ask what you were thinking!"

"I was NOT cheating! You said that I could ask you anything, so..."

He laughed. "I was just kidding! You think I would have learned by now that you take everything so literally."

"You would think. So, what's the question?"

"Tell me about the first guy you had a crush on."

She looked startled for a second. "Well..." She thought for a moment. "I was 15, about 3 months before..." She paused. "...before my parents disappeared."

"Temperance, I'm sorry. You don't..."

"No, it's okay. I actually haven't thought about him in years. His name was Alex. He was, of course, the most popular guy in school, a senior on the football team. He had no idea who I was, of course. Well, other than that I was Russ Brennan's little sister." She smiled at the memory. "I never did tell Russ. He had Alex over to the house sometimes, and if he had known, he never would have brought him." She sighed, and Booth thought he could see the young girl she once was in her eyes. "I lived for those days."

"Does it hurt to talk about it? I mean, about your childhood?"

"Not so much anymore. Actually, I never talked about it much, not even with Angela. But since we found my mother's body, and then my father...well, it's easier." She looked at him. "I can remember the good times, and try not to dwell on the bad."

"I'm glad." He smiled at her. "You know, Bones, I have to say. I can think of a lot of ways that I could be spending my Saturday evening, not one of which involves being stuck in an elevator. But I can't imagine anyone I'd rather be spending it with."

She turned away and didn't reply, but in her mind she was thinking. Neither can I.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to ilovebones, since I made her day today, I thought I'd post the next chapter! And thanks again to everyone who has left a review! I loved this fic as I was writing it, and it just kept getting longer and longer! Everyone on the Bones board seemed to really like it, so I decided to post here, and I'm glad I did!**

**btw, for this fic, we're just going to pretend that Epps didn't involve Parker in his last game (The Man in the Cell). You'll see why.**

"You know, this reminds me of Christmas." Booth was lying on his back on the floor, Brennan lying beside him.

Brennan looked at him increduously. "Christmas?! We're stuck in an elevator, it's the end of May, and it's 80 degrees in here!"

Booth laced his hands behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling. "When my brother Jared and I were younger, we used to stay up late on Christmas eve. We'd lay on our backs under the Christmas tree, watching the lights twinkling through the branches, and take turns guessing what presents we thought we'd get."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. It was about the only day of the year we got along."

"Did you fight a lot?"

He turned his head to look at her. "I wouldn't say that, exactly. We were, just, well, typical boys. We played, fought, argued, but actually, we're really pretty close." He was quiet for a moment, not sure if he should ask. "What about you and Russ?"

"I worshipped Russ. And he was very protective of me. He was the cool, big brother, who stuck up for me, and always tried to include me. Even when he was with his friends."

Booth smiled at the image of Bones as the tag-along little sister. Brennan noticed the smile. "What?"

"Nothing, Bones. Just thinking of you as a little sister."

She sighed. "You know, elevators should come equipped with pillows for emergencies like this."

"What, you're not comfortable?" Booth laughed. "Actually, I can help with that. Sit up a minute."

"Why?"

He rolled her eyes. "Do you have to question everything?"

"Fine." She sat up.

Booth stretched out his arm where she had been laying. "Okay, you can lay back down."

"Booth..."

"What? Parker sleeps on me all the time. It's got to be more comfortable than the floor."

"I'm sure it is, but..."

He gave her his charm smile. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" She quickly lay down, resting her head on his arm, staying as far away from his as possible.

Booth laughed. "Better?"

Brennan didn't answer. She was too busy trying to collect her thoughts. His nearness was distracting. If she was going to be able to lay here with him, she was going to have to do something to get her mind off of him.

Booth lay there, overcome with a need to be close to her. He couldn't hold back any longer. He turned to her, and pulled her to him. She came to him willingly. "Temperance" he whispered. He leaned towards her, gently touching his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body closer. He deepened the kiss, and she moaned. His fingers ran through her hair and caressed her neck.

"Booth."

"Hmmm?" He breathed in the scent of her.

"Booth? Are you listening?"

Booth opened his eyes with a start. He turned to look at her, lying beside him, her head resting on his arm, just as she had been. It was just a dream He cleared his throat. "What?"

Brennan looked at him. He was looking at her strangely. She couldn't identify the look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just...tired." He took a deep breath, trying to banish the image of kissing her.

"Oh, well..okay. If you don't want to finish the game..."

"No. I'm fine. What's the question?"

"Well, if you're sure.."

"I'm sure. Go ahead."

"What was your scariest moment?"

Booth didn't hesitate. He didn't even have to think. "When I got the call from the gravedigger, telling me he had you and Hodgins."

Brennan was surprised. "Oh...I thought.." She paused. "Well, with you being in the army and everything..."

"No. That's it. It's right up there with realizing that Kenton was a killer, and you were with him, and the time the Mara Muerte put a hit out on you..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he had said.

"What?!' Brennan sat up and looked at him.

"Uh, nothing...I didn't..."

"You never told me that!"

Booth sat up. "Calm down, Bones. It really wasn't a big deal."

"Right! Just big enough to include it in your scariest moments!" She started to get up.

"Bones." He reached up and grabbed her her hand, keeping her beside him. "I took care of it. You don't need to worry about it."

"Really? And just how did you take care of it?"

"I just...convinced him it was in his best interest to cancel the hit."

She glared at him.

"At gunpoint."

"Booth!"

"I had to speak to him in a language he could understand." He was still holding her hand, absently rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb.

She felt her anger start to melt away. "You should have told me."

"I'm telling you now." He smiled. "In the future, though, try not to piss off any more gang leaders, okay?"

She smiled back. "I can't make any promises."

**Okay, you know what to do! And lots more fluff in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, it belongs to Fox, and Hart Hanson.**

**OMG!! You guys ROCK! I'm so glad you like it! **

"I wonder how Booth and Brennan are making out?" Angela was curled up on the sofa, leaning on Hodgins' shoulder. Zach was asleep on the chair beside them.

Hodgins pulled her closer. "I think you mean, you wonder IF they are making out."

Angela laughed. "You know me too well! I mean, if I was Brennan, stuck in an elevator with a hot guy like Booth..."

"Hey! Are you trying to make me jealous?"

She smiled seductively. "Is it working?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "You know, they are the lucky ones. They're trapped, far away from prying eyes..."

Angela wrapped her arms around him. "How about when we finally get out of here, we grab some takeout, and go to my place?"

"You got it."

BBBBBBBBBB

"That's why you were late to the funeral."

"Yeah." They were once again sitting side by side.

Brennan sighed. "I guess that means I should forgive you."

"You still holding a grudge?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little. I guess I shouldn't have, though. You've never let me down, before or since."

Booth looked at her. "You know I'll never let you down if I can help it, Temperance."

Something in his voice made her heart skip a beat. "I know." She was afraid of what she was feeling, and wanted to change the subject. "So, anyway. Did you have a question for me?"

Booth smiled. "You know, for someone who didn't even want to play, you sure are anxious to keep it going."

"Fine, if you don't want to play, it really won't bother me."

He laughed at her. "Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy!"

"I'm not trying to get out of anything!"

Booth got a wicked gleam in his eye. "We'll see if you're still saying that after I ask my question!"

For the first time during this game, Brennan was starting to get worried. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's the real reason that you didn't go with Sully?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. The REAL reason."

"Booth, we already went over this with Dr. Wyatt! He told us..."

"I know what he told us, Bones. Now I want to hear it from you."

"You think he lied to us?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I think there's more to the story. Maybe I think he told us what we wanted or needed to hear."

Brennan knew she couldn't tell him. He was right. She had known the reason she hadn't gone. Deep down, she had known. "No."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you refusing to answer?"

"It's not really a fair question! We already know. And anyway..." She stopped. "I guess I'll have to take a dare."

"If you're sure." He was gazing at her intently.

"Go ahead. What's it going to be?" She stood up and looked down at him, a challenge in her eyes.

Booth was surprised. He knew the only reason she wouldn't answer his question was that she knew. And now he did too. She had stayed because of him. And no matter what Gordon Gordon had told them, she hadn't talked herself out of it. He had to know, once and for all, what she felt for him. He couldn't ignore these feelings any longer.

"Well?" Brennan was starting to get nervous. She couldn't imagine what he would dare her to do, but from the look in his eyes, she somehow knew that she was going to regret not answering the question.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Brennan stared down at him, speechless. She must not have heard him correctly. "What?!"

Booth stood up and faced her. "You heard me." He flashed her his charm smile.

"I..." She shook her head. "What are we, teenagers?!"

"Well, we are playing truth or dare, which is, by definition, a teen game. Just trying to give you those high school memories!"

Brennan looked away, trying to get her emotions under control. It's just a game, Brennan Maybe if she kept telling herself that, she'd start to believe it.

Booth watched her with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Well, Booth, that backfired "Look, Bones, I was just..."

She couldn't back down now. She expected him to follow through on her dare.

"...kidding around..."

What could it hurt? One little kiss. And let's face it, she'd been wanting to kiss him for a long time now.

"...You don't..." The suddeness of her kiss took his breath away. No dream could compare to this. He reached up and took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Brennan was overwhelmed by the sensations his kiss erupted in her body. Her plan had been one quick kiss, but just one touch and she couldn't think of anything but him. Slowly he broke the kiss, and they drew apart. She opened her eyes, gazing into his, and saw the passion there that she knew was reflected in her own. "Booth" she whispered.

His name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine. It seemed like he had been waiting his whole life for this. All the emotions he had kept inside for the past months came rushing up, and he captured her lips with his, pushing her against the wall, pressing his body to hers. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice the lights come on, and the elevator begin to move. They finally broke the kiss, unaware that the elevator had stopped, and the door had opened. They looked at each other, lost in their emotions, until the spell was broken by a stifled gasp. They both turned, and saw Zach, Hodgins, and Angela staring at them, all wearing identical expressions of disbelief.

**Like it? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is quite short, but I promise I will update later tonight, as long as the storms stay away! Once again, thanks so much for all your great reviews! **

Brennan, still swept up in the moment, only stared at them. Booth recovered first.

"Um, hey guys." He held up a finger. "I need the room for a minute." He reached over and pushed the button to close the elevator doors.

As Booth and Brennan disappeared behind the closing doors, Angela turned to Hodgins. "Oh my God!"

"Why are you so surprised? You're the one that's been trying to get them together for 2 years!"

"Of course, but I never expected...I mean, it's Brennan! I never thought she'd do it!"

Zach was stunned. "Did you just see..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Hodgins ignored him. He stared at the closed elevator doors. "So, you think we should find our own way home?"

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth turned to Brennan, who still seemed to be lost. "Temperance?"

"I..." She couldn't seem to form a sentence. Get a grip, Brennan! It was just a kiss! Although she knew there was nothing 'just' about that kiss. "I...have to go." She tried to extract herself from Booth's arms.

"Temperance, wait." Booth kept her trapped against the wall. "Don't run away from me, okay?" There was no way he was letting her go after that. That kiss had affected her just as much as it had him.

"I'm not. I just...I brought them. I need to take them back to the Jeffersonian."

"Oh." He let her go reluctantly. She turned and reached for the button to open the doors. He grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. "What about our date?"

"What?"

"Wong Fu's, remember? How about if I stop and pick it up, and bring it over?"

Looking into his eyes, she could only nod. He dropped her arm, and she turned and walked out, leaving him staring after her.

Brennan walked over to the front door, where Zach, Hodgins, and Angela had gathered.

"Sweetie...!"

Brennan held up her hand. "Not a word, Ang!"

"But Bren..."

"I mean it!" She pushed past them, walking out the door, digging in her bag for her keys.

They followed her out, Zach, still stunned, Hodgins smiling, and Angela grinning from ear to ear.

Angela skipped ahead, catching up to Brennan. "You HAVE to talk to me, sweetie! It's going to drive me crazy!"

"That's not possible, Angela."

"You know what I mean!"

She sighed. "I promise I will tell you everything later, but right now..."

"At least just tell me how it was!"

They had reached the car. She knew that Angela would keep bothering her if she didn't answer. She turned to her. "It was...amazing. Now can we just drop it?!"

She opened the car door and got in, Angela's squeal of delight echoing behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this satifies you for the night! When I originally wrote this fic, this was going to be the last chapter, but everyone asked for more, and I got inspired! Don't worry, lots more to come! And I can't say this enough, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!**

"There you go, Booth." Sid put the box of takeout on the counter. "You make sure to tell your pretty lady scientist that I said hello."

Booth smiled. "I will." He grabbed the box and turned to go.

"It's about time, you know."

Booth turned back. "What do you mean?"

Sid gave him a look. "Please! I've never seen two people more perfect for each other, or more blind to the fact!"

Booth winced. "Thanks. I think."

"Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for."

BBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan walked slowly up the stairs to her apartment. She was mentally exhausted from the short drive to the Jeffersonian. Between Zach's incomplete sentences, Hodgins' questions, and Angela's squeals of delight, it made for a very interesting drive. She wasn't sure she was up for a conversation with Booth. Of course, if she wanted to tell the truth, talk was the last thing she wanted to do with him. She shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts, but all she could think of was his kiss, and the feelings it had awoken in her.

The smell of chinese food hit her as she opened the stairwell door. Booth was leaning against the wall by her door, a box full of Wong Fu's on the floor at his feet. "Elevator out of order?"

She gave him a wry smile. "I've had enough of elevators for one day, thank you."

He laughed. "I took the stairs, too."

She smiled as she reached into her bag, pulled out her keys, and unlocked her apartment door. Booth picked up the box and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

Brennan dropped her bag and keys on the table by the door, then walked into the kitchen, where Booth was setting out the food. She grabbed a container of sesame chicken and a pair of chopsticks.

"Gee, Bones, slow down! We've got enough food here for 6 people, at least!"

"I'm hungry! I skipped lunch."

"You always skip lunch. Unless I'm there to remind you."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

"So, the squints made it through the blackout okay?"

"Yeah. At least they had a vending machine. And a bathroom."

Booth watched her for a moment, marveling at the woman sitting beside him. He was amazed at how stong she was. No matter what happened, she dealt with it, and moved on. Just one of the many things he loved about her.

Brennan caught him watching her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She got up and started to clear the table. "They talked to Dr. Goodman. He's going to try to reschedule his welcome home party." She smiled. "Apparently Zach was quite concerned that we were all unable to attend."

Booth laughed. "I always knew that kid was afraid of him."

She threw the empty containers away, and put the rest in the refrigerator. Turning, she saw that he was sitting in the same spot, watching her, an intense look in his eyes. She swallowed nervously. "Booth..."

At the sound of her voice, he got up and started walking slowly towards her.

Brennan took a step back. "This probably isn't such a good idea..."

"Probably not." He continued towards her.

"I mean, we're partners..." She took another step back.

"Uh huh." He was getting closer.

"...and, I mean, this could be a mistake..." She stopped as she felt the refrigerator at her back.

"Yeah, it could." He reached her, stopping with his body inches away from hers. "It could also be so right." He reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I can't lie to myself anymore, Temperance. We're more than partners, more than friends. I feel it, and I know you feel it too." He cupped her face with his hands. "And I don't want to talk, or rationalize anything, or worry about what will happen tomorrow. I just want to kiss you." he whispered, leaning down and touching his lips to hers.

Brennan instantly felt her body respond, and she gave in, wrapping her arms around him, her hands caressing his back, pulling him closer.

At the touch of her hands, Booth was lost. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss, running his hands down her body.

Brennan lost herself in his kiss, his touch. All rational thought left her mind as she let herself go, and she completely surrendered herself to him.

They finally pulled apart. Booth fought for control. He drew in a ragged breath. "Temperance.."

Brennan felt a deep sense of loss as he moved away from her. "Booth." She tried to pull him back to her.

"Temperance, wait." He held her away from him. "We need to stop."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I'm not a saint." He took a deep breath. "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to."

"Then don't. Please." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Please stay."

Booth felt his control slip away at her words. He kissed her again, even as he picked her up in his arms, and headed for the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this is really short, but I'll post the next chapter later, I promise! Keep reviewing, love to read them, and thanks so much for taking the time!**

Later...

"Booth?"

"Mmm..."

Brennan kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations that were running through her body as he planted little kisses down her neck. "What were you thinking?"

"When?" He paused for a moment, then continued the trail of kisses.

Brennan shivered. "In the elevator. When you took the dare."

"This" he whispered, sending more shivers down her spine. She was silent for a moment, then opened her eyes as a thought occured to her. She sat up with effort. Booth groaned. "That doesn't mean you can get out of it, you know. Just because you told me now. You still have to follow through on your dare."

Booth grabbed her and pushed her back down on the bed, trapping both her arms above her head. "Did you really think I would try to get out of it?"

Brennan's heart beat faster as she looked up at him. "If there's one thing I know about you, Booth, it's that you're a man of your word."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Then you know that when I tell you that I'm going to make this a night you won't forget, you believe me."

Looking up into his eyes, she smiled seductively. "Yes. I believe you."

He kissed her again, with more passion. He released her arms, and she wrapped them around him, kissing him back with all the passion she had been denying for so long. She didn't think about the repercussions, or what would happen tomorrow. Her only thought was that this was what she had been waiting for all along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, as promised! R&R please, and I'll love you forever!**

Booth sighed and looked down at the woman beside him. Lying in his arms, her auburn hair spread across his shoulder, she looked so beautiful. Moonlight creeping through the window bathed her body in a soft glow. Booth couldn't remember ever feeling this content, and the happiness he felt was only equaled with the day he had first held his son in his arms. He couldn't understand how he had gone so long without her, without even conciously realizing that he loved her. He almost hated for morning to come, afraid of what she would do, what she would say when her rational thoughts took over. He shook away the doubts. It didn't matter. He had her now, finally, and he wasn't going to let her go, no matter what she tried to convince herself of.

She sighed and wriggled closer to him in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then closed his eyes, and let her even breathing lull him to sleep.

Brennan woke with a deep sense of contentment. She lay still, not opening her eyes, listening to the sound of Booth's breathing. Her head was resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She felt like she could lay like this forever. She hadn't wanted the night to end. Booth hadn't been lying. He had definately made it a night that she would never forget. She shivered at the memory. She had never felt this way before, and she knew that it had everything to do with Booth, who he was, and how she felt about him.

Her rational mind knew she should be afraid, there were so many obstacles, so many things they would have to overcome to be together, but she wasn't worried. She didn't know why, but instinctively she knew that it would all work itself out. And that was the strangest thing of all, because she didn't believe in instinct, or gut feelings, or whatever you wanted to call it. All she knew was that it was Booth, that it felt right, and that's all she wanted to think about right now. Well, that and breakfast.

Sunlight was shining in the bedroom windows when Booth opened his eyes. He felt her stir in his arms. He looked down, and found himself gazing into her startling blue eyes. A slow smile spread across his face. "Good morning."

He waited for her to bolt, to try to escape, but to his surprise, she just smiled back.

"I was right. You definately are a man of your word." Before he could recover enough to think of a response, she pulled herself up, and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. He responded and kissed her back. She finally broke the kiss, and just gazed into his eyes for a minute, before she started to sit up. "We should probably get up."

Booth grabbed her wrist. "It's Sunday, Bones."

She turned back. "And that means...?"

He smiled. "It means no work, no worries, no rules."

She shook her head. "I do occasionally go into the lab on..."

"Not today."

She thought for a moment. "Well, okay, but...what about breakfast? Is there anything in the rules about that?"

He laughed and sat up. "Now, that I can do." He reached down and grabbed his clothes.

Brennan sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Bones, unless I don't know you at all, I'm guessing that all you've got here is granola and cornflakes." He stood up and buttoned his jeans, then pulled his t-shirt over his head.

She winced. "Guilty."

He paused at the bedroom door, and flashed her his charm smile. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" Then he was gone.

Brennan waited to hear the front door close, then fell back onto the bed. God, he was sexy. And that smile. He knew that he could get her to do anything when he smiled at her like that. That smile made any woman who encountered it go weak in the knees. She shook her head. She sounded like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Well, he had wanted to give her some high school memories. Although she couldn't imagine a night like the one they had just shared happening in high school.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. "Brennan."

"Okay, sweetie! It's tomorrow! What happened in that elevator?!"

"Angela..."

"You're lucky I didn't call you at 12:01!"

"Ang..."

"I'm coming over there, you can tell me everything!"

"No!" Brennan sat up "You...you can't..."

"Come on, Bren! I'm not...wait a minute!"

Brennan took a deep breath. "Ang..."

"Oh my God! Booth's there, isn't he?! He spent the night!"

"I..." Brennan held the phone away from her ear to save her hearing from the shouts of glee coming through the phone. "Bren! I can't believe it! Well...have fun, I won't bother you again!"

"Well, thanks..."

"Just be prepared though. Tomorrow, we are taking a long lunch, and you're going to tell me everything!"

"Angela..." Brennan was talking to a dial tone. She hung up and lay back down, exhausted. She had barely said two words in that conversation, but it had wiped her out. She rolled her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or Booth, or anyone else. I wish I owned Booth, but then I'd never get any writing done! lol!**

**Everyone's just been great with their reviews! I love you all! My original intention was just one chapter a day, but you have all been so responsive, I just can't help myself!**

"Bones?" Booth shut the door and walked through the living room. There was no sign of her. He knew she hadn't left. Her car was still here, and besides, if her playful demeanor this morning was any indication, she wasn't about to run.

He sat the bags and the cups of coffee on the table, and continued to search. "Bones?" He paused in the bedroom doorway and smiled. She was sound asleep, on her side, her right arm curled up on the pillow beside her face. Booth walked around to the other side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and gently climbed in beside her.

He knew he should probably let her sleep, but... He brushed her hair back and softly planted a kiss on the back of her neck. She sighed in her sleep, unconciously dropping her head to allow him access. He continued to rain kisses on her skin, making it to her throat, then continuing on towards her shoulder.

Brennan slowly became aware of the sensations spreading through her body. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. Booth captured her lips with his. She turned her body towards him, never breaking the kiss. His hands roamed her body, and she moaned, pressing closer to him. She reached for him, reaching under his shirt and running her hands over his chest. His breath caught as he felt the heat spread through his body at her touch. No woman had ever made him feel like this. Just one touch, one kiss, and he was lost.

He broke the kiss briefly, struggling out of his clothes, then lay back down on the bed, pulling her to him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Now we really should get up." Brennan's words were slightly muffled. She was lying on her stomach, her face resting on the pillow. Booth was on his side beside her, lightly running his hands over her back.

Booth smiled. Despite her words, she made no move to get up.

"What time is it, anyway?"

Booth looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "11:14."

"What?!" Brennan rolled over quickly and sat up, nearly knocking Booth off the bed in the process.

"Hey, Bones, take it easy! I told you..."

"I know. Sunday. No rules. I get it, but still..." She clutched the sheet around her, climbed out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Bones..."

"I'm just going to take a shower."

Booth sat up quickly. "I'd be happy to help you out with that!"

"No!" She sounded slightly panicked. "I'd never get finished!"

Booth laughed as she closed the door behind her. She was the most incredible woman he had ever known, and to tell the truth, he'd known quite a few, but no one had ever affected him like she did. He shook his head and quickly got dressed, then walked out to the kitchen, humming.

Brennan closed her eyes and let the water run over her, replaying the night over and over again in her mind. She had never been with anyone who made her feel like Booth did. With just one touch, she was his, and that, she knew, was going to get her into trouble. Oh, well. She was tired of playing it safe, tired of being alone. For once in her life, she was going to enjoy herself, and not let her fears and doubts get in the way. She had tried that with Sully, but it hadn't worked out. Of course, if she wanted to be honest, that was because Sully wasn't...well, he wasn't Booth.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dressed quickly, and ran a comb through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she started towards the kitchen.

Booth looked up as she walked in, his eyes slowly roaming over her body. Dressed in jeans and a tank top, her hair loose and falling over her shoulders, she looked totally relaxed, and sexy as hell.

She stopped and stared at him. "What on earth are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Making breakfast."

"Booth, it's 11:45!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, okay, then I'm making brunch."

She shook her head at the huge display of food before her. Pancakes, eggs, fresh fruit. Even bagels and muffins. "Booth, there's enough food here for a week!"

He just smiled, and motioned for her to sit down. Brennan sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, just a fluffy little chapter! I had to get them out of the apartment for a while, anyway! lol! Enjoy! And once again, thanks so much for the reviews!**

"Booth, you promised!"

"Hey, I told you. I'm not backing out, it's just going to have to wait."

Brennan gave him a look that could only be described as a pout. "But..."

Booth laughed. "Come on, Bones! It's a beautiful day, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy it." He smiled. "Besides, I can take you down anytime!"

"You know, you are WAY too confident, 'Special Agent Booth'!"

He laughed again. "Just part of my charm, Bones!"

She opened her mouth to argue more, but he stopped her words with a quick kiss.

"If you think that's going to..."

He kissed her again, this time taking his time, pulling her to him, until he felt her surrender. He let go of her and stepped back. "Now, what did you want to say?" Booth asked innocently.

Brennan opened her eyes slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. "I..." She blinked. "What?"

Booth smiled and took her hand. "That's what I thought. Let's go."

BBBBBBBBB

"Where are we going?" Brennan looked over at Booth, who was driving, of course.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

Booth looked over at her. "Judging by your, uh, reactions last night, I'd have to disagree."

Brennan quickly looked away, but not before he saw color lightly stain her cheeks. 'Did I just see Temperance Brennan blush?' He never thought he'd live to see the day that his Bones would be embarrassed by anything. She talked to him all the time about everything, including sex with Sully, which, let's face it, he really could have done without.

Brennan quickly regained her composure. "So, aren't you even going to give me a hint?"

"I don't have to."

"Why not?"

Booth pulled the SUV into a parking space and turned off the engine. "Because we're here." He opened the door and got out. He made his way to the passenger side, where Brennan had just stepped out.

She looked around. "Where's here?"

"You'll see." He took her hand and led her out of the parking lot, and around the side of a nondescript building. When they rounded the corner, she stopped.

Spread out before them was what looked like a miniture village, complete with a castle and a waterfall. She looked up at the sign above them, then back to Booth. "Mini golf, Booth? Really?"

"Why not, Bones? Afraid?" he challenged.

"You did NOT just challenge me to another game!"

Booth gave her his best charm smile. "Hey, you didn't do too badly at the last one, did you?"

She just shook her head. "Booth..."

"Come on, Bones. You're not going to make me beg, are you?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "I don't know, it might be fun to see you beg!"

"Bones..." Booth smiled at her, noticing the sparkle in her eyes. There were a lot of adjectives he could use to describe her, but 'carefree' had never been one of them. Until now. "I'll tell you what. It'll just be for fun. We won't even keep score."

"No way!"

"But if you've never played before, you'll be at a disadvantage..."

"I think you've forgotten something."

"What's that?"

"I have beginner's luck, remember?"

He just shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Booth paid and they got their clubs and balls and headed for the first hole. "Tell you what, Bones. Whoever loses buys dinner."

"Booth, between last nights dinner, and brunch this morning, there's enough food for..."

"You're just afraid I'll win!"

She glared at him. "This wouldn't be considered gambling, would it? Because I wouldn't want to be the cause of..."

"Bones, I really don't think that I'm going to go over the edge over a game of mini golf!" He stopped at her look. "Okay, fine. No bets." He put down his club and ball. "Now, come here."

She walked toward him cautiously. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to show you what to do."

He took her ball and sat it on the ground, then moved behind her, positioning her beside the ball. He reached around her, putting his hands on hers, placing them on the club. He leaned his lips close to her ear. "Okay, now, you want to hold the club like this..."

She didn't hear the rest of his words. The feel of his body against hers, his breath on her neck, was making concentration impossible. "I can't...think...when you do that."

"Do what?" He leaned closer and placed a feather light kiss on her neck, and she shivered.

"That."

He chuckled at her reaction.

She pushed him away from her. "That's cheating!"

He laughed. "Okay, I'll stay over here." He watched as she took a deep breath, lined up and hit the ball. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the ball move past the obstacles, straight for the hole.

When it dropped in the hole, she turned and gave him a huge smile. "See! Beginners luck!"

Booth closed his eyes and shook his head. I'm soooo in trouble!


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, you guys are so great, you deserve another chapter! I am SO GLAD you seem to be enjoying this! Oh, and btw, I don't own Bones, blah, blah, blah!**

"I don't see what you're so mad about, Booth." Brennan unlocked the door to her apartment, and Booth followed her inside.

"Bones, nobody gets a hole in one 5 times in one game! Especially someone who's never played before!"

"I told you..."

"Yeah, I know. Beginner's luck." Booth grumbled, falling onto the sofa.

"You know, Booth, if you're not careful, I'll start to think you're a poor loser."

Booth muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Bones." He looked so much like a child who didn't get his way that she had to laugh.

He gave her a hurt look. "I'm sorry Booth."

"No, it's okay. I..."

"I lied." She sat down beside him.

"What?"

"My parents took Russ and me miniature golfing all the time when I was younger. I was pretty competitive..." She stopped at the incredulous look on his face.

"Bones?! You lied to me?!"

"Well, you never actually asked, you just assumed..."

"Bones..."

"And, well, it was sweet of you to teach me..."

Booth was amazed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bones?"

Brennan sat down beside him. "What are you talking about? I'm right here..."

He laughed. "It's just an expression. I've just never seen this side of you before."

She looked away. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Hey." He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm not upset. I think it's...sweet."

"Oh." A smile slowly spread across her face. "Still, I wish there was something I could do. You know, to make it up to you." She leaned closer, sliding her hands up his chest.

Booth swallowed, trying to look wounded. "Well, I WAS pretty hurt..."

She smiled, then touched her lips to his. Booth brought his hands up and ran them through her hair, caressing her neck, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss. She broke away after a few minutes, and looked at him. "Am I forgiven?"

Booth just smiled, then pulled her back to him. "What do you think?"

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones, don't hurt me, okay?"

Brennan glared at him. "You know, Booth, how I don't know a lot about pop culture, or a lot of the sayings that you are constantly reciting to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there is one saying that I do know."

Booth grinned. "What's that?"

"'Pride goes before a fall.' Literally, in this case."

He laughed. "Bones..."

"And, it wasn't all that long ago, that I was the one being accused of the sin of pride, by a priest, no less."

"Okay, I give up!" He moved behind her, making sure to stay near the exercise mat she had put down on the floor, to 'break his fall'. "Okay Bones. Whenever you're ready."

Brennan took a deep breath. "Okay."

Booth reached around and grabbed her. She grabbed his arm, recalling all of her defense training and martial arts. She was winning, she knew she was. She was going to wipe that smug look right off his face. She was...on the floor, Booth on top of her, holding her down.

"Pretty good, Bones."

She glared at him. "Not good enough, apparently. Let me up."

He got up and held out his hand. She ignored it and got up without help. "Hey, Bones, look. I was prepared. If I was an attacker and wouldn't have been expecting it..." The words were no sooner out of his mouth, when she grabbed him and spun around,...and ended up right back where she had started. On the floor.

Booth couldn't help but smile at her. "Don't be too disappointed, Bones. You can't be better than me at everything."

She looked at him for a minute, then sighed. This time she begrudgingly accepted the hand that he offered her, and he helped her to her feet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Everyone's been so sweet, so I'll post the next chapter now. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I can't express enough how much I appreciate it!**

Booth looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. She was fast asleep, the lights flickering from the tv playing over her features. So much for trying to expand her horizons. After she had gotten over her irratation at losing to him, (it had required a little persuasion, and a long session in bed), they had curled up on the sofa and turned on her recently aquired but little used tv. 6 hours and 3 movies later, she was asleep.

He pulled her closer, careful not to wake her. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a day more, excluding his time with Parker.

Booth looked back at the tv, mindlessly flipping through the channels, thinking of her. She had amazed him today. He had been so sure she would try to run, but she hadn't. Not that he would have let her go. After months of waiting, not even conciously aware that he was waiting, he was going to make sure she stayed.

Brennan stirred and opened her eyes. She glanced at the tv. The movie must be over, because she didn't remember Booth mentioning vampires when he was describing it. She glanced up and saw Booth, watching her, a tender smile on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He didn't reply, just leaned down and kissed her. Her arms went around him willingly, and she pulled herself up into his lap. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. The feelings that rushed through her everytime he touched her were overwhelming. She had never felt this way before. She didn't understand it, but she didn't question it, either. It just was. Everything felt right when she was in his arms.

Booth broke the kiss and sat back, looking down at her. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. She gave a contented sigh, and lay her head down, resting it on his chest. Booth planted kisses on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you watching?"

"You."

She smiled. "I mean on tv."

He glanced at the picture. There was some sort of fight going on. "I don't know." He turned his attention back to her, caressing her hair, her neck, then replacing his fingers with his lips.

Brennan lay there, enjoying the sensations. She glanced again at the tv, then blinked and looked again. "Booth?"

He mumbled something into her hair.

"Do you have a twin? Because that man looks exactly like you..."

Her words broke off as he stood up, sweeping her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom, and she forgot everything except him.

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth woke to the ring of his cell phone. He reached for it, fumbling, trying not to wake Brennan, who was curled up beside him. He slid away from her, to the edge of the bed, and opened the phone. "Booth."

Brennan opened her eyes, missing the warmth of his body next to hers. She rolled over and saw him, his back to her, talking low into his phone. She sat up and stretched, reaching over and wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body against his back, and kissed his neck.

Booth's breath caught at her touch. He tried to listen to Cullen, which was difficult, considering the feelings her touch awoke in him. "Okay, sir, I... I'll be right there."

"Are you allright, Booth?"

"Yes sir. Just fine." He hung up and turned to her. "What are you trying to do to me?"

She looked up at him innocently. "Nothing, Booth."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him, his mouth devouring hers, his hands roaming her body. He kissed her for a few minutes, then finally pulled away, out of breath. "Temperance, I have to go."

She sighed. "I know." She got up and headed for the bathroom. "That's a shame, though. Since I probably have just enough hot water for 1 shower..." Her voice trailed off as she entered the bathroom.

Booth only sat for a second, then bolted after her.

**LOL! Just my lame attempt at Angel humor! Okay, you know what to do! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! You know, I'm running out of things to say about all of you! Amazing reviews! Keep reading, and I'll keep posting!**

Angela was waiting for her when she walked into her office. "Sweetie!" She jumped up from where she was sitting. "You're late!"

"Angela, I'm not late. It's only 8:00 AM."

"I know. And when's the last time you came in to work later than 6:00?! And you're glowing!"

Brennan shook her head. "I'm not..."

Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her to the sofa. "Tell me everything!"

Brennan tried to resist. "Ang, I have a lot of work to do, and you said we'd talk at lunch, so..." She gave her a look.

Angela knew that look. She'd just have to wait. "Okay, okay. Just tell me one thing."

Brennan knew she was never going to get rid of her unless she answered. "Okay, what?"

"Did you even make it out of the bedroom yesterday?"

"Ang!" Brennan laughed. "Not for long." she admitted.

"I knew it!" Angela turned to go. "Lunch at 12:00 sharp. Don't forget!" She bounced out.

Brennan practically fell into her chair. As much as she loved Angela, she could be very exhausting sometimes. She was kind of dreading lunch. She knew she'd have to endure lots of questions, and 'I told you so's'. She hoped she was up to it. She put away her purse and keys, grabbed her lab coat, and headed to the lab.

Zach was already there, going over a set of remains from limbo. He looked up as she walked up onto the platform. "Dr. Brennan. You're here."

She smiled. At least she could count on Zach. He wouldn't be asking questions or giving opinions. "So, what do we..."

"Are you and Agent Booth a couple now?"

She sighed. So much for that. "Zach, I don't..."

"I mean, I only ask so that I know exactly what kind of relationship you have, so I don't say or do the wrong thing."

What to say? "Booth and I...well, we're partners, and friends..." her voice trailed off.

"Friends with benefits."

Brennan looked up sharply, and Zach withered under her glance. "Where did you hear that?"

"Trust me, Dr. Brennan. I'm not as naive as you think I am." He turned back to the remains. "The victim is male, age 30 - 35..."

Brennan sighed. It was going to be a long day.

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his work, but his thoughts kept drifting to her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He would have liked to meet her for lunch, but she had told him that she was having lunch with Angela. She had looked so terrified when she told him that, that he almost had to laugh. He didn't envy her that lunch. Oh well. He figured Angela would catch up to him sooner or later, too.

He glanced at his watch. 10:30. For the first time in a long time, he couldn't wait for his day to be over, for 5:00 to come. He couldn't wait to see her, to hold her, to... He gave a deep sigh, and tried to get back to work. It's going to be a long day he thought, not realizing he was echoing the thoughts of the woman he loved.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was in her office, working on the paperwork for the remains she had identified that morning, when there was a knock on her door.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked up and her face broke into a wide grin. "Dr. Goodman!" She jumped up. "I'm so happy you're back!" She went to hug him.

"Yes, well..I.." Goodman, uncomfortable with displays of affection, tried to step back. "It's good to see you too, Dr. Brennan."

She smiled at him. "It hasn't been the same here without you."

"So I've heard. I trust your 'partnership' with Agent Booth is still progressing smoothly."

She winced at the emphasis he used on the word partnership. She was going to kill Angela. "Everything's just fine."

"Good. Well..." He turned to go. "Just keep me informed of any, well, problems."

Brennan watched him walk out, then sat back down at her desk. Well, 3 down, and only 1 to go. She still hadn't seen Hodgins yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth was in the process of getting a cup of what passed for coffee, when Cullen found him. "Booth."

Booth looked up. "Sir."

"I trust you suffered no ill effects from your little elevator fiasco Saturday." Cullen gave him a knowing look.

"No sir. Everything's fine."

"Good. You and Dr. Brennan found something to, um, occupy your time?"

Booth cleared his throat. "Look, sir..."

Cullen held up his hand. "Forget it. I don't want to know. I just wanted you to know, I may have a case for you. I'm still getting the details. I'll get back to you." He turned and walked away.

Booth shook his head, and walked back to his office.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan's fingers were flying over the keyboard. She knew she should be working on more remains, but she had been inspired to write some chapters for her book. Of course, most of what she had written so far involved Kathy and a certain FBI agent, but...

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked up and sighed. "Hi Hodgins."

"Angela just wanted me to let you know she'll be ready to go in about 5 minutes."

She looked at the clock, startled to see how much time had passed. "Okay." She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she was going to get out of this one.

Hodgins face broke out into a wide grin. "So...how's Booth?"

Or maybe not. "Look, Hodgins, you don't need to, what's the word, toast me?. I'm sure Angela will give you all the details later."

He laughed. "It's 'grill', and it's much more fun to hear it first hand!"

"Jack!" She shot him a look.

He turned to go. "Have fun!"

Brennan picked up her keys. Here goes nothing she thought. I hope I make it through alive


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here you go! The long awaited talk with Angela!**

"So, spill it, sweetie! What exactly happened in that elevator?!" Angela sat across from Brennan at a booth at the diner.

"Well..."

"I bet it was so romantic! Did he express his undying love for you?!"

"No, Ang, it was just..."

"Well, we all know he's been in love with you, like, forever! I can't believe he finally acted on it!"

"He..."

"I mean, when you were with Sully, he was soooo jealous, and..."

"Angela!"

She stopped and looked at Brennan. "What?"

"If you want to know what happened, you're going to have to stop talking long enough for me to answer!"

Angela burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! It's just that I've been waiting for this for so long, and I've come up with so many romantic scenarios, that I can't wait to know what happened."

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food, a chef's salad for Angela, and a sandwich and fries for Brennan. When she was gone, Angela resumed her interrogation. "So, what did happen?"

Brennan took a deep breath. She wondered what her friend's reaction was going to be when she told her how it actually happened. "Actually, it was a dare."

"What?! A dare? What are you talking about?!" A few other patrons in the diner glanced their way.

"Ang, keep it down!"

"Sorry, sweetie. But, a dare?"

Brennan proceeded to tell Angela what had transpired during their 4 hour ordeal in the elevator, leaving out only a few details, one of which was Booth's admission of the real reason he had been late to the funeral. She knew that Angela had been upset enough with her about the whole Mara Muerte incident. No need to bring it up again.

To her credit, Angela only interrupted occasionally, letting Brennan finish the story before asking questions. "So, let me get this straight. You guys played truth or dare to pass the time."

"Yes."

"And Booth dared you to kiss him?"

"Right."

"Because you wouldn't tell him the real reason you didn't go with Sully?"

"Right again."

"And you did it?!"

"Well, I fully expected him to go through with his dare. And I did promise..."

"..And he is gorgeous and sweet, and he has saved your life numerous times..."

Brennan laughed. "'Yes' to all of the above."

Angela shook her head. "I've got to hand it to you, Bren. I thought if it ever happened, if you guys ever finally kissed, that once the magic of the kiss wore off, you'd run away."

"It's really not like me at all, is it?"

"Sweetie, while it's true that you're emotionally handicapped when it comes to relationships, you've come a long way in just a few years. And we both know that Booth has a lot to do with that." She finished her salad, and pushed her plate away. "I know you trust him.."

"It's more than that, Ang. I should have run. With anyone else I would have. I should be afraid, too. Booth and I, we're so different. We both want different things, we believe in different things. But when I'm with him, I just...I trust that everything will be okay. Because it's Booth."

Angela smiled at her friend. "I am just so happy for you, Bren. You've had a lot of heartache in your life and you deserve a little happiness. No, scratch that. You deserve a lot of happiness, and I know Booth's just the right guy to give it to you." She looked at Brennan, and noticed concern in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I just...what if...what if this is all just sex to him, Ang?"

"Bren, how can you even think that? Booth is totally, completely in love with you. He has been for a long time. Everyone can see it. If all he wanted was sex, he could've hooked up with you a long time ago. He didn't."

"But..."

"Just trust me sweetie, okay? Look, didn't you talk about any of this yesterday?"

Brennan blushed slightly. "Well, we really didn't talk much..."

Angela laughed. They got up to leave. "Bren, one last question."

Brennan looked at her expectantly.

"Who won Booth's dare?"

Brennan just shook her head. "Don't ask." She turned and walked out, Angela's laughter following her out the door.

BBBBBBBBBB

"The tissue markers look good, Zach. Get the skull to Angela, so we can get a face for the victim." Brennan slipped off her gloves and put them in her pocket, turning to make her way to her office. She stopped in the doorway, smiling as she saw him sitting on the opposite side of her desk, feet propped up, showing his black socks with white skulls all over them. He turned to look at her, his charm smile spreading slowly across his face, causing her heart to beat just a little faster.

"Bones, we've got a case."

She smiled and shook her head. "Ah, the five words every woman loves to hear."

He dropped his feet to the floor, stood up, and grabbed her arm. "I knew you'd be happy. Let's go."

Brennan let herself be led out of the office. They passed Angela on the way. The artist flashed them a smile. "Hey Booth. How's my favorite FBI agent today?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Never better, Angela."

"Are you abducting our favorite forensic anthropologist? Dare I ask where you're taking her?"

Booth just smiled.

Brennan sighed. "We have a case, Ang."

"Sure you do."

"Just get a face for our victim, will you?"

"Sure." Angela watched as they walked out the door, Booth's hand on Brennan's back, gently guiding her in that possesive way he always did. "Have fun!"

Jack came up behind her. "Some things never change."

Angela sighed, watching as Booth took Brennan's hand, opening the passenger side door for her, which, amazingly, she allowed. "And some things do. Finally."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this is a really short chap, but I promise the next will be up tonight! Now, what can I say? OMG! The reviews are FANTASTIC! I wish I could respond to everyone, but then I'd never get anything done! I love you guys!**

Brennan turned to him as he got into the SUV. "So, what's the..."

Her words were cut off as his lips captured hers, and he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, amazed at how instantly her body responded to his touch.

After a few moments, Booth broke the kiss. "I've been waiting all day to do that."

She just smiled. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment, then he turned the SUV on and headed out. "So, how was your lunch with Angela?"

She rolled her eyes. "About what you would expect."

He laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"It was fine. It was just...well, Angela."

She studied his profile as he drove, noting, not for the first time how handsome he was. "So, about the case..."

"Right. The case. Remains were found in a shallow grave behind some bushes in a local park. A couple of kids were out walking their dog. The dog went nuts, started digging. When the kids saw the bones, they ran home and called the police."

He stopped the SUV. They got out and proceeded to walk to the scene, ducking under the crime scene tape. Booth showed his badge to the officer in charge. "Special Agent Booth, my associate Dr. Brennan."

The officer nodded. "Detective Fisher. The bones are right over here." He led them to a shaded area just off the bike path. "Nothing's been disturbed since we found it."

Brennan pulled on a pair of gloves and knelt down beside the remains. The dog had dug up most of a skeleton before the kids had been able to pull him away.

"Okay, Bones, what can you tell me?"

"Well, it's definately human. Female, aged between 14 - 17. Fully decomposed." She stood up. "I'd say she's been here for at least two years, but Hodgins can be more specific."

Fisher just stared at her. "How can you know all that?"

Brennan ignored him.

"Dr. Brennan is very good at her job, Detective Fisher."

"Of course, I didn't mean..."

"I need all this bagged and sent back to the Jeffersonian, along with soil samples and any other trace evidence you find."

Booth took charge. "You heard her. Let's go."

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth was in Brennan's office, checking missing persons files from 2 - 3 years ago, trying to find their victim.

Angela walked in. "I finished the sketch of the victim."

Booth glanced up. "Thanks Angela." He took the sketch.

"So..."

"Do you have something to say, Angela?"

She smiled. "Just that it's about time."

He sighed. "Angela..."

"I know, I know. Good things come to those who wait..." She paused, then "You make her happy. I've known her for a long time, and I've never seen her this happy."

"She makes ME happy, Angela." He focused his attention back to the files.

Angela took the hint, and turned to go. "Do me a favor, though, Booth."

"What?"

"Make sure she gets SOME sleep, okay?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, this chapter's is mostly about the case, but don't worry! I put some fluff in at the end! Thanks again for your fantabulous reviews!! **

Booth swiped his card and climbed the steps onto the platform.  
"We've got an ID. Claire Lau, age 15. Disappeared 2 1/2 years ago while walking home from school." He handed Brennan the file.

She opened it and looked at the picture. A pretty, blonde haired, blue eyed girl stared up at her.

"So, did you find the cause of death?"

Brennan closed the file and handed it back to Booth. "She was murdered. Knife marks on the bone indicate that her throat was cut."

Booth's eyes grew hard. "Damn." He looked at Bones. "Let's go talk to the family."

Brennan turned to Zach. "Clean the bones, see if we can get an idea of what type of weapon was used." She turned to Booth. "Okay, let's go."

As Booth drove, Brennnan looked over the file. "At the time she disappeared, they questioned all her friends. They all claimed that Claire was seeing an older boy, but no one knew his name."

"Someone knows something, Bones. We've just got to find out what."

BBBBBBBBBB

"We're very sorry for your loss." Booth and Brennan sat in the Lau's living room. Claire's parents were sitting across from them, Mrs. Lau clutching her husband's hand, tears shining in her eyes. "You're sure? You're sure it's...Claire?"

"Yes, we're sure."

She clumsily wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I always knew something awful had to happen for Claire to..." Her voice dissolved into tears. "I'm sorry...I can't..." She got up and quickly left the room.

Mr. Lau looked at them. "I'm sorry. My wife has had a hard time these past few years. Claire...she was our only child."

"We understand." Booth leaned forward. "I'm sorry, but we need to ask you a few questions if you're up to it."

"Of course. Anything to help find the creep who did this to her." His voice was thick with emotion, and tears were standing in his eyes.

"At the time of your daughter's disappearance, her friends mentioned an older boy your daughter may have been seeing. Did you know anything about that?"

"No. Claire wasn't allowed to date. She was only 15. If she was seeing someone, it was without our knowledge."

"What about her friends?"

"Claire had a lot of friends. She was very popular. Her best friend was Allison Price. She was devastated when Claire disappeared."

Booth stood up and Brennan and Mr. Lau followed. "We're going to follow up with your daughter's friends. We'll let you know what we find out."

"Please. Find out who did this to my daughter, Agent Booth." The tears that had been shining in his eyes started to fall, and he wiped them away absentmindedly.

"You have my word, Mr. Lau. I will find out what happened to your daughter."

Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab. "I'm going to visit a few of Claire's friends, see what I can find out. I'll call you later." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded and opened her door.

"Bones? Is everything okay?"

She smiled. "Never better."

He watched her walk up the steps and into the building, then pulled away and headed downtown.

BBBBBBBBBB

The lab was all but deserted as Booth made his way to Bones' office. So much for 5:00 he thought to himself. 8:30 PM and here he was, bringing Thai food to her office. He sighed. When she got caught up in a case, she lost all track of time. Of course, he was no better. He smiled to himself. They were more alike than he realized.

Brennan heard his footsteps, and smelled food. Leave it to Booth. She couldn't figure out how he always seemed to know exactly what she needed. She turned and met him with a smile.

"Hungry?" He held up the bags.

"Starving." She got up and walked over to him, reaching up to kiss him. He kissed her back, clumsily putting his arms around her, trying not to drop the food. When the kiss ended, he sat the food on the table. They spread the case files out on the floor and sat down beside them.

"I talked to Claire's friends. They all say the same thing. Nobody seems to know who she was seeing. Claire had told them that he was older, and she had to keep it a secret."

"Hodgins is still working on the trace evidence. Hopefully he'll have something for us soon."

"I'm going to check out her teachers tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky, and one of them will be the older guy she was seeing."

Brennan shuddered. "No matter how many times I hear about that kind of thing, it still bothers me."

"Yeah, well I wish I could say that kind of thing never happens, but..."

They pored over the files for another hour, looking for any clues, but they came up empty.

"Well" Booth stood up and stretched. "We should probably get going."

She gathered up the files, then stood and grabbed her keys. He took her hand as they walked through the silent lab and out into the warm night. When they reached her car, he turned to her and pulled into his arms. He kissed her softly, then pulled back and caressed her cheek. She sighed, then lay her head against his shoulder, marveling in the feeling of being in his arms. It was amazing how safe, how wonderful she felt when he held her, and she wondered why they had waited so long.

Booth closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her. The warm breeze ruffled her hair, blowing it against his cheek. He planted a soft kiss in her hair. "Temperance?"

"Hmmm"

"I should probably go." She lifted her head and looked at him. Booth thought he saw hurt flash in her eyes, then it was gone, so quickly that he thought he must have imagined it.

"Oh." She pulled out of his embrace. "You're right. I didn't mean to keep you..." She turned quickly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Bones, wait." He reached out and took her arm, turning her back to face him. "I didn't mean it like that. I want to be with you, but I don't want to push." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He smiled. "And Angela thought you could use some sleep."

She smiled back at him, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, before pulling his face close to hers. "Since when do you listen to a squint? Other than me, of course."

He chuckled. "Only you," he whispered, leaning down to meet her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, please don't hate me! Since this story has gone on way longer than I intended, my story is about to get a little angsty, and I promised only fluff. Don't worry, nothing really bad, no shootings or kidnappings. My apologies, but we know that they can't be completely happy! How interesting would that be? lol!**

**Seriously, everyone! You have to got to be the greatest bunch of readers EVER! I LOVE reading your reviews, and I would love to thank everyone personally, but there's just so many of you! I do appreciate you all, though! **

He watched her as she stood, her body leaning against the railing of her balcony. The moonlight captured her in a blue/white glow, and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Temperance?" He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her, pulling her back against him, and leaning his head against hers. "Are you okay?" The words were whispered against her neck, and she shivered.

"I'm fine." They stood that way for a few minutes, then.. "You were the reason."

"What?"

"The reason I stayed. The reason I didn't go with Sully." She turned in his arms. "I **wanted** to want to go. Everyone told me I should go. Even you. But..." She looked up into his eyes. "But I couldn't. I couldn't leave you. You're the one person I trust, the one person I can count on. And I knew..." She looked away, trying to compose herself. "I knew that, being with you was all that I wanted. Even if it was only as your parter." She glanced back at him, almost afraid to look into his eyes.

"Temperance." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, and wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eyes. "I never wanted you to leave. I only wanted you to be happy. If that wasn't with me... well, I could deal with that."

"Booth..."

"You're never going to lose me. You know that, right?" She nodded, and he went on. "No matter what. If you would have left, I still would have been here for you when you got back. If only as your partner" he said, echoing her words. "And your friend."

He leaned down and kissed the tears from her cheeks, then put his arms around her, holding her close, letting her know, just with his touch, how much he loved her.

Two weeks later

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, frustration evident in his features. He glanced at the platform, and not seeing her familiar figure leaning over the table, he continued towards her office. Angela looked up and saw him.

"She's not here."

Booth stopped. "Where is she?"

Angela walked down the steps to meet him. "She had some appointment. She should be back soon."

"Damn."

"Take it easy, Booth. She'll be here before you know it!"

"It's not that. It's just..." He walked into her office. "Two weeks on this case, and nothing! No evidence, no suspects, nothing! I promised Claire's father that I would find her killer, but I'm at a dead end!"

Angela and the rest of the team shared Booth's frustration. "Hodgins went back to the scene to collect some more samples. Hopefully he'll find something we missed the first time around."

"I hope so." Booth sat down on the sofa. "I hope so" he repeated, closing his eyes and seeing Claire's face looking back at him.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was numb. She didn't know how to process this information. She just walked, barely aware of her surroundings. She wasn't even aware of reaching the Jeffersonian, or walking up the steps into the building. "Dr. Brennan?" Zach's voice startled her out of her daze.

"Zach. What...what is it?"

Zach heard the confusion in her voice. "Um, well, Hodgins wanted to see you. Something about the girl from the park." She didn't answer, and he looked at her strangely. "Dr. Brennan? Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, mentally trying to shake off her confusion. "Yeah, Zach, I'm fine. Tell Hodgins I'll be there in a few minutes."

She continued towards her office. What was she going to do? And Booth. Oh, God, how was she going to tell Booth that she was pregnant, with Sully's child?

**Please review, and don't worry! Remember, I always make everything all right in the end!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ack! _Runs to hide under the bed_> Please don't hurt me! I told you, I'll make everything allright! I thought my reviewers on the boneyard were mad when I first posted that chapter, but this! I'm afraid to come out!! lol! You guys are awesome, btw! I promise everything will sort itself out!**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Booth knew she was probably going to jump down his throat, but he couldn't help it. He was worried about her.

"For the last time, Booth, I'm fine." Brennan tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice, but she knew by his expression that she had failed. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He started gathering files from her desk. "You should probably go home, anyway. Hopefully Hodgins will find something tomorrow." She had been quiet and withdrawn since she had come back from her appointment, and he had a feeling that it was more than just the lack of progress on the case. Something else was bothering her, and he wished she would talk to him.

"That's probably a good idea." She needed to go home and think. "I am kind of tired."

"And who's fault is that?" Angela walked into the office. "I told you Booth!"

"Angela." Brennan gave her a half hearted smile.

Booth ignored Angela, turning to Brennan instead. "I have paperwork to catch up on, anyway." He lightly kissed her. "Promise me you'll go home and get some sleep."

"I promise."

He squeezed her hand, then turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brennan watched him go, thankful that he seemed to know she needed to be alone. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised, he always knew what she needed.

"So, Bren, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Angela. Like I told Booth..."

"Look, you and I both know he didn't buy that 'I'm tired' crap anymore than I did. He's just too much of a gentleman to pry!"

"Angela, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Well, that's obvious, but what's even more obvious is that you NEED to talk."

Brennan stared at her, horrified, as tears sprang to her eyes.

Angela took her hand. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I..." Brennan took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Angela, processing the information in an instant, knew exactly how upsetting this news was to her. Bren had always said that she didn't want children, and add that to the fact that she was with Booth, but the baby had to be Sully's... "Oh, sweetie!" She pulled her into a hug.

Brennan stood there, tense in Angela's embrace, determined to be strong, to not break down. "Look, Ang..."

Angela pulled her over to the sofa, and they sat down. "That's where you were today. Your appointment."

"Yes." She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Brennan..."

"I don't want children, Ang. I never did. This is just a huge mistake! I just..." She shook her head and got to her feet.

"Bren, you need to tell Booth. And Sully."

"Maybe not."

Angela was confused for a moment, until Brennan's meaning became clear. She jumped up. "Brennan, you can't..."

"Can't what, Ang?! Can't make my own decision? I've been doing that for 16 years without needing any help!"

"But sweetie. This isn't just about you." Angela reached for her, but she pulled away. "And you can't make any decision before you really think this through. I mean, you've only known for a few hours..."

"And what's going to change, Angela? I'm suddenly going to decide that I can give up my dream, my career, and take care of a baby?!"

"It doesn't have to be one or the other! Please, Bren, promise me you won't make any decisions until you take some time to really think this through!"

Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then turned and looked at Angela. "I promise, Ang. I just... I have to go." She grabbed her bag.

"Brennan? You have to tell them. Please..."

"I know." She turned and walked out the door.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan lay in bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:45 AM. Her eyes fell on Jasper, sitting beside the clock, and she smiled. She remembered the day Booth gave him to her, every look, every word.

'You're gonna be okay.' 'Yeah?' 'Definately.'

He had helped her then, but words wouldn't fix anything this time. She picked up the pig, cradling it in her hands. She needed Booth, but she was afraid. Afraid of what he would say, what he would do. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew he would be hurt. And she was afraid of herself. Afraid of the overwhelming need she had to go to him, to have him hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

She sat up and angrily brushed away her tears. She could handle this. She was Temperance Brennan, she was strong, and she wasn't going to let this break her. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, hoping a cup of tea would calm her, and she could get some sleep.

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth's finger paused over the send button. He sighed, then closed the phone. It was 3 in the morning, and he was sure she was asleep. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head that there was something wrong. She had been upset and distant today, and he was worried about her. These last 2 weeks had been wonderful, 2 of the happiest weeks of his life. She had seemed happy, too, and they had been very successful in keeping their personal relationship seperate from their working relationship. He knew they could make this work. They still fought over cases, but when they were alone...

He couldn't ever imagine growing tired of her. And it was more than just physical. They could sit for hours, wrapped in each others arms, content just to be with each other. But today, it felt as if she was withdrawing from him. She hadn't contributed to the case, and she had barely noticed his leaving. Tomorrow. He would see her tomorrow, get her to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong.

He rolled over, willing sleep to come, wishing she were there beside him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, everyone! Just stick with me through a couple more chapters, and I promise everything will be okay! I won't let you down, I promise! And, once again, thanks so much! Your comments are awesome to read, and I look forward to seeing what you think!**

Brennan sipped her coffee, trying to shake off her exhaustion. She had finally fallen asleep near dawn, and slept fitfully for 2 hours before finally getting up.

She walked into her office, barely having time to sit her things down before Angela bounded in. "Hey, sweetie! How are you feeling?"

Brennan smiled slightly. "No, I haven't told Booth yet, Ang."

"But I didn't ask..."

Brennan shook her head. "I know what you really meant." She turned from the sympathy she saw in her friends eyes. "Look, I'll talk to him. I promise. Right now, though, I need to focus on this case."

"Okay. Hodgins was working on the trace when I left. I'll check and see if he's found anything yet." She paused at the doorway. "Bren?"

Brennan heard the concern in her voice. "I'll be okay, Ang."

"Right." Angela walked out, passing Booth on her way to see Hodgins.

"Hey, Angela. Is Bones in her office?"

"Yeah." Angela looked closely at him. He looked about as bad as Brennan did. "Rough night?"

He smiled. "You could say that." His expression became concerned as he walked along with her to Hodgins' office. "Look, Angela. Has she said anything to you about what's wrong? Because despite my calm demeanor, I've been waiting for her to start rationalizing herself right out of this relationship."

"Booth, it's not that, I promise. She...she just needs to work through something. Just be there for her, okay?"

"Angela, what's going on? You're really scaring me."

"She'll tell you, I promise. For now, just..."

"I got it!" Hodgins came rushing towards them, waving a computer printout.

Booth looked up. "Claire Lau?"

"Yeah. I found traces of an ingredient used in certain types of mortar mixes. I traced it to the construction company that was doing some work for the Lau's just before Claire disappeared."

Booth grabbed the printout and headed towards Bones' office. "I'll check out the employee list, see who was working on that particular job. He stopped and turned back. "Thanks Hodgins."

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth stopped at the door to her office and smiled. Bones was at her desk, asleep, her head resting on one outstretched arm. He watched her for a moment, then moved over to her. "Hey, Bones." He gently shook her shoulder.

She sighed and opened her eyes. "Booth?"

"Time to go."

She sat up quickly, looking around in confusion. "No, I have to finish up..."

"It can wait. It's 7:30 PM, you're exhausted, and you're going home."

"But..." She stopped and shook her head. She was too tired to argue.

Booth was silent as they walked out through the deserted lab. He had been worried about her all day. She wasn't acting like herself. First, she hadn't come with him to talk to the construction company. When he had called, saying they had a suspect in custody, she had sounded preoccupied, and didn't even come down to help him question the guy, and now, instead of the argument he had expected, she had come along with no resistance.

He was glad tomorrow was Saturday. He wasn't letting her go to the lab tomorrow. She needed rest, and she needed to tell him what was wrong, and he wasn't going to let her go until she did.

They got in the SUV and headed out. "I'm going to assume you haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bones..."

"I just want to go home. Please Booth?" She felt his eyes on her, and she knew he was worried. "I'm okay, Booth. Really. Just tired."

"Hey, I didn't say anything" He joked, trying to lighten the mood, to make her smile.

She turned and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but you were going to."

He smiled back, then pulled into a paking space in front of her building. He turned off the engine, opened his door, and got out.

He followed her up the stairs and into her apartment. As soon as the door closed behind him, he pulled her into his arms.

She clung to him for a moment, then reached up and pulled his face to meet hers. She lost herself in him, in the sweetness of his kiss. In that moment she forgot everything, everything except the wonder of being in his arms.

He finally broke the kiss, but she held on to him, not wanting to let go. She hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't help it. She needed him.

"Temperance. Please tell me what's wrong."

She let go of him, turned and walked over to the window, looking out into the street.

"Temperance?"

"I'm pregnant." She paused as she heard him gasp. "It's Sully's" she whispered.

Booth closed his eyes for a moment, letting the words sink in. Jealousy coursed through him for a moment, but he pushed it away. This was not about him. He opened them again, then walked over to her.

Brennan kept her head turned, afraid to look into his eyes. "Oh, Bones." He reached out and took his face in his hands, turning her to look at him. He saw a brief look of despair in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with the familiar spark of determination he was used to seeing. "Temperance.."

She turned and walked away. "I can't..." Her voice trailed off. He came up behind her and tried to take her hand, but she shook him off. "This doesn't change anything. I don't want children, I never did. This...it was a mistake!" She started to pace the living room floor. "My life is way too complicated to have a child, and besides, I can't be a mother!" Once she had started talking, the words just tumbled out. Her voice was rising. "Nobody in their right mind would want to bring a child into this world, least of all me! I've seen..."

"Temperance..."

"I can't be a mother, Booth! I don't even know how! I don't want to know how! I work all the time, my career comes before everything!" She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "It's always first! It's all I know, all I've ever known, and I don't...I don't..."

His heart was breaking at her words. He reached out to touch her, and saw the tears shining in her eyes.

"This baby would just end up unwanted. Unloved. It would end up all alone." Her voice broke, and the tears she had been holding back broke free. "It would be all alone." He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Everyone leaves, and she'd be all alone." The words were whispered against his chest, and Booth knew she was no longer talking about the baby.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." He pulled her closer. "She's not alone anymore." He pulled her down on the sofa with him, keeping her in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, I promise."

Booth held her as she cried, whispering comforting words, until he felt her relax in his arms, asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He lay down beside her, and gently pulled her into his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a short chapter, getting into Booth's thoughts. **

**LOVE your reviews, everyone! I having more fun reading the reviews than I am reading some of the stories on here! lol! And thanks for sticking around!**

Booth lay in the dark, Brennan sleeping beside him. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He was still trying to get his mind around the fact the Bones was pregnant. She had always been so vocal about never having children, that it was hard to actually imagine. He had never realised exactly why she hadn't wanted children, until now. Her issues with her parent's disappearance and Russ' abandonment went much deeper than he had known. Pain shot through him as he remembered her collapsing in his arms, the tearful words she had whispered, her fear of being alone, of doing the same with her own child.

She turned in his arms, unconciously reaching for him, and he pulled her closer. He wished he could somehow make everything all right for her, but he knew that was impossible. All he could do was make sure that she knew he wasn't going anywhere, that he would help her through this. Whatever she decided, he knew she had to talk to Sully.

He tried not to think of Sully holding her, making love to her. When she had been with him, Booth had been jealous, but he had tried to ignore his feelings, thinking she was happy with him, that he was what she wanted. It had been hard, though, because Sully was a good guy, and a really good friend. In the end, though, he had walked away. It was true that he had asked her to go with him, but when she had refused, he had still gone. Just another person walking off and leaving her. And that was the difference. He would never have left. He couldn't. He was bound to her, in more ways than he even knew. He loved her, he needed her, and he could never hurt her.

But now the rules had changed. He knew Sully, knew he cared about Brennan, and would want to do the right thing. The problem was, the 'right thing', for anyone else, was definately not the right thing for her. She was definately one of a kind. And, add to that the fact that Booth was never letting her go, well, the next few weeks should prove very interesting. It may be Sully's baby, but her heart belonged to him.

His thoughts once again turned to her, to the baby she carried. He knew the war she was waging in herself, but he also knew her, maybe better than she knew herself. She was strong, and loyal, and fiercely protective. She would have the baby, take on the challenge it would be. Just like every other challenge in her life, she would overcome it, and he'd be there, beside her, every step of the way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another short chapter with Bones' thoughts. Thanks again for all the great comments!**

Brennan stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her. She felt so much better after a good nights sleep. It was amazing how much better she slept when she was in Booth's arms. She still wasn't any closer to an answer, but she was thinking much clearer. She hadn't realised how afraid she had been that Booth would leave when he found out. It wasn't rational, Booth wasn't like that, she knew that, but the fear had been there, nevertheless.

She dried off and quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, ran a comb through her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Booth was still asleep, now lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his suit hopelessly wrinkled. She watched him for a moment, then turned and headed out into the kitchen. She wrote a quick note to Booth, then headed out the door.

She walked along the street, lost in thought, oblivious to the activity going on around her. She felt as if she had been in shock for the last 2 days, ever since she had found out.

Since she had been 15 years old, she had decided that she didn't want children. She hadn't really known why at the time, but she had just made up her mind that she was going to be successful, have a career, and children weren't a part of that. When she had started working with Booth, seeing the horrors they saw everyday, she was more convinced than ever that she had made the right choice.

But then, 2 days ago, when the doctor told her that she was pregnant, her first thought, just for a moment, had been joy. A baby. Booth's baby. Then reality rushed in. She was about 8 weeks along. The baby was Sully's, and it didn't matter, because she didn't want children. Anyone's children. She tried to tell herself that now, but images of her, holding the tiny baby, of handing it to Booth, kept running through her mind.

She sat down on a bench beside the small playground in her neighborhood, watching the children playing. Everywhere she looked, there were parents, smiles on their faces, taking joy in wathcing their children. The same joy she saw on Booth's face when he was with Parker. Don't they know? she wondered? Kidnappers, serial killers, murderers, rapists. So many monsters out in the world, ready to prey on their innocent children. As she watched them, a lone tear escaped and slipped silently down her face, unnoticed by her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks everyone, for sticking with me! I promise you'll like how it turns out! **

Booth paused for a moment and studied her, sitting there, watching the children play, a faraway look in her eyes. He had been concerned when he woke up and found her gone, until he had found her note. She had gone for a walk, to think. Somehow, he had known where he would find her.

He sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. She didn't speak, didn't turn, just laced her fingers with his, taking comfort in his touch. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Booth knowing there was nothing he could say, that she needed to figure things out for herself.

She finally broke the silence. "I don't know what to do." Her voice was a whisper, he had to strain to hear her over the laughter of the children.

"Temperance.."

She turned to him. "What am I supposed to do?"

He sighed. "I can't tell you that. You need to..."

"No! You HAVE to tell me! That's what you do! That's your job! When I'm lost, when I don't understand something, you help me, tell me what to do, tell me what I did wrong!" Her eyes flashed with anger for an instant, then the anger faded, as suddenly as it had come. She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Bones." He reached out to her, tilting her chin with his finger and turning her back to face him. "I can't tell you what to do. I can only do what I can to help you." He dropped his hand, but kept his eyes on her. "Look, this is between you and Sully. I'm not a part of that."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Yes, you are! You're a part of it, because you're a part of me, a part of my life!" She looked down as something occured to her. "Unless you don't want to be." She glanced back up at him, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Hey." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Of course I do. You know that. I only meant that it has to be your decision. You can't think about me. You already know I'll support you, whatever you decide."

"Really, Booth?" Her voice sounded harsh to his ears. "Anything I decide? Being the good Catholic that you are?"

He knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to make him tell her what to do. "Temperance, it's not about me, this is about you. What you want, and what you can live with." Her eyes softened at his words. "I'll always be here for you. I know you don't have much experience in that area, so I'll tell you as many times as I need to until you really believe it." He took her face in his hands, leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to let you go, and I'm always going to be here for you."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at him, reading the truth of his words in his beautiful brown eyes. "I'm afraid" she whispered, wiping away a tear. "I'm afraid that if I have this baby, I'm going to mess up its life. Or that somehow it will end up alone, just like I was alone." She took a deep breath, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "But most of all, I'm afraid of how much I want this. That my first thought, my very first thought when I found out, was how happy you would be. How happy we could be. Until I realised it wasn't yours."

Booth reached up and brushed another tear from her cheek. "Do you really think it matters to me that Sully is the father? This baby is a part of you, and you're a part of me. All that matters is that you're with me." He stopped for a minute, as something dawned on him. "Do you know, as unbelievable as it sounds, I just realised that I haven't yet told you that I love you? We've been together almost every day for two weeks, and I haven't said the words, words that have been in my heart for almost as long as I can remember." He leaned close to her. "I love you, Temperance. I've loved you for so long, but I was too afraid to let you know. And these past two weeks have been the happiest of my life."

"Booth..."

"Shhh." He reached over and took her hand, placing it on her stomach, covering it with his own. "I love you" he whispered again.

She felt the warmth of his hand on hers, and she imagined that she could feel the tiny life inside her, the life that she suddenly knew she could never give up. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He caressed her hand, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.

Booth felt her relax into him, and he felt relieved. She was going to be okay. His Bones was back. They sat there for a few minutes, then, in typical Bones' fashion, she looked up at him, and smiled. "Do you think we could eat now? I'm starving!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, here you go! You've all been such good little campers, I'm giving you lots of fluff! **

**I'm gonna try to give a shout out to all my faithful reviewers: (this will probably make up half the words for this chapter, but oh well!)**

**Thanks to: sas.90, DavidBoreanazFan1997, Ineedahug, ForensicAnthropologistLetty, Knuckles515, PadawanCassy, Mockingbird84, Chloe, Sarali1983, Kim, mightjustbe, RoseBud, Mahine, Kasper ze Chemist, Juniper375, Holly, Malicia, Marinusky, Julie, Xlisa, lamexicana, NakedQuidditchFan, xLeprechaunx, Downwind-Sailor, x-naomi-x, jenni-is-lost, chris, Lifeguard, D D, ditzyblonde73, ImOutOfLineAndRarelySober, Agent Awesome, goldpiece, Bella 1992, Serienjunkie 91, hsmlover01, hpottergurl, Ashes2Dreams, canadianagurl, totalbonesfan, luli27, squirt247, BonesDBchippie, xAbiVx, snow1685, ParadigmShiftAhead, LOVEboonesLOVElost, Elliotivu, SnitchCatcher, trevor, offspringfreak, staceyanne, meliann08, Lisa, Boness 57, bones-is-love, Emma-6373, conspiracy bug girl, emmastar, ForeverOdd, Lady Annabelle Astair, seeley's sweetheart, Faith5x5, xoSnickersxo, boothishot, CrazyGunFire, tonik2255, sweetiepiepurplejello, btvsfifi, nana43, lisajones17, 0amy0, bb-4ever, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, brennanmars, Leena7, Mia, siddika, iloveweirdsocks, mecedeme, Bailadora, Kia Grrl, BonesBBLover, happyHB, and last but not least, Anonymous; The Reviewing Phantom, who read my story on the Boneyard, but came back to read it here too!**

**Wow! This is just CRAZY AWESOME! I love you all to pieces! If I missed anyone, it was not intentional, but there are so many to thank! And thanks to all of you who read but don't review, that's okay, I was a lurker too, once, and I still love you too!**

**btw, on a side note; bb-4ever said that 'Booth's got to be the most perfect man in the world'. I agree that I made him almost too perfect, but to me he is, and this is my story. My fic, my rules! lol!**

"Well, I'm guessing you're not bothered by morning sickness." Booth smiled as he watched her, devouring the large stack of pancakes the waitress had put in front of her.

"I told you. I don't vomit." She smiled back at him, a smile that, this time, actually reached her eyes.

He laughed. "Bones, you are like no one I've ever known." Her smile faltered, and he quickly clarified his statement. "Hey, I mean that in a good way." He reached over and took her hand. "You, Temperance, are definately one of a kind."

She shook her head. "Of course I am, Booth. Not even identical twins are exactly the same..." She trailed off at his laughter. "Oh. I'm guessing that was one of those sayings that I should get, but don't, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry, Bones. Just one of the many reasons why I love you." She just stared at him, silent, and he read the apprehension in her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell him that, and that was okay with him. He wanted to set her mind at ease, but he wasn't sure what to say, so he just rambled on. "Anyway, what I meant was that most pregnant women would be spending their morning in the bathroom, not..."

"Booth." She almost smiled at the anxious look in his eyes. She leaned forward and gazed into his eyes. "I do love you, Seeley. More than you know." She dropped her gaze, a little unnerved, and turned her attention back to her food. She took another bite, then quickly glanced at him again, trying to gage his reaction to her words. He was staring at her, an intense and passionate look in his eyes. Her breath caught, and she returned the look. Her body caught fire, and, without a word, they jumped up, Booth throwing some money on the table, and quickly made their way back to her apartment.

BBBBBBBBBB

They lay in a tangle of sheets, their bodies entwined, both basking in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking. Discarded clothing was strewn about the bedroom. Their passion had controlled them, as if her declaration of love had ignited a fire within them.

Booth lay there, holding her, trying to calm his racing heart. God, he loved her, loved her more with every second he spent with her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever known, and it humbled him to know that she loved him. The ex-sniper with so many unforgivable things in his past. The FBI agent who had once arrested her, who unwittingly bought her close to danger countless times, who may or may not have let a serial killer fall to his death for revenge. And who loved her more than anything in his life, excluding his son. He didn't deserve her, but he needed her more than she even knew.

Brennan lay in his arms, just trying to form a coherent thought. She had never felt this way before. She had had lovers in the past, but no one had ever made her feel even half of what she felt when she was in Booth's arms. She had never felt this way before, and it scared her, but it also thrilled her, making her feel alive for the first time since her brother had walked out the door 16 years ago. Every other man she had ever been with paled in comparison to Booth. She had thought she had been happy with Sully, but, well, it sounded stupid, but she hadn't known what happiness was until now. And it wasn't just the sex, although that was definately incredible! Being with Booth was just amazing on so many levels.

She snuggled closer to him, and he responded by tightening his arms around her. Her thoughts drifted to the baby, and for the first time there was no doubts, no fear, and she knew that a lot of that had to do with Booth. "Booth? You knew, didn't you?"

He opened his eyes looked down at her. "Knew what?"

"You knew that I would keep the baby, that I wouldn't..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She waited for a few moments, then realised his silence was his answer. "How did you know, when I didn't even know myself?"

He brushed her hair back with his fingers. "Because I know you, Temperance. I know your heart." He turned to her, propping his head up with his hand. "You keep people at a distance, not because you don't care, but because you're afraid to care too much. You quote technical terms, and boil everything down into anthropological significance, because facts are safer than feelings. And I know that you distance yourself from the emotions of every case I bring you, but that you feel the pain of every victim deep inside you."

"But..."

He stopped her words with a kiss. "You let me into your heart. I don't know why, and it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you did, and I'm thankful. I've seen your pain, your emotions. I've seen your dreams. Most people only see the cold, clinical, super smart and socially awkward Temperance Brennan. You allowed me to see the real you. The woman who fights with everything she has to make sure justice is served, that the victims and the families have closure. The woman who puts her friends over anyone else. The woman who would never, ever give up her child, even when she always insisted she would never have any."

He gathered her up in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you" she whispered.

Booth shook his head. "I'm the lucky one." He lay down, keeping her in his arms.

She lay there, thinking of what he had said, and she was once again amazed that he knew her so well. She hadn't ever realised how much she opened up to him, but, in a way, she was glad. She smiled at another thought that seemed to randomly pop into her head. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

In one quick motion, she moved her body on top of him, and whispered in his ear. "If I tell you I love you again, will it have the same result?"

He grabbed her, kissing her passionately, then flipped her onto her back. "Let's find out."


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow! I just don't know what to say! YOU GUYS ROCK! I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you're enjoying this!**

**Oh, and btw, I have to send out a thank you to mendenbar, who I somehow missed in my first thank yous, and to BonesDBChippie, who so enthusiastically posted to all the chapters she missed!**

Brennan hung up the phone, and put her head in her hands. That hadn't gone nearly as well as she had hoped. She had left a message for Sully 3 days ago, and he had finally gotten back to her. She hadn't really wanted to tell him over the phone, but there really wasn't much choice. He was running charters off the coast of Florida, and she really couldn't expect him to drop everything and come back just for a talk. Not that they had said much. And he was coming back anyway. She had told him she was pregnant, there had been a long pause, then... 'I'm coming back. We need to talk.' She had tried to tell him that he didn't need to, but she was just talking to a dial tone. She hadn't even had a chance to tell him about Booth. She didn't know how long it would talk to sail a boat up the coast, but she knew she at least had a few days to get her thoughts in order.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked up and saw Zach standing in the doorway of her office. "What is it Zach?"

"Hodgins wanted to let you know that he's finished analyzing the soil samples from the latest limbo case."

"Thanks Zach." She sighed and stood up from behind her desk. She started to follow him out the door, when a wave of dizziness overcame her. She reached out and grabbed the desk to steady herself.

"Are you all right, Dr. Brennan?" Zach came to stand by her.

"I'm fine, Zach. Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should just go home."

She glared at him, and he wisely shut up. "The doctor said it's perfectly normal, espcially in this heat."

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan. I just thought..." He started to walk away.

She reached out to stop him. "I'm sorry, Zach. I know you mean well, but I'm not sick, just pregnant." He just nodded. "I do appreciate your concern." She smiled at him. "It's sweet." She turned and led the way out of the office.

BBBBBBBBBB

"Hey Bones!" Booth's voice carried across the lab, causing Zach, Angela and Hodgins to look up from their work. Brennan, however, just sighed and continued studying the bones in front of her.

Booth swiped his card and walked up onto the platform. "Bones? Let's go."

She finally looked up. "What are you doing here, Booth? Do we have a case?"

"Yeah." He paused and she looked at him questioningly. "Well, ok, no, but...it's lunch time." He flashed her a smile.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the remains. "I'm not hungry, and besides..."

"It's not open for discussion." Booth took her arm, pulling her away from the table. Angela just watched the exchange, a smile on her face.

"Booth, wait!" she protested, trying to stop him.

"Dr. Brennan, you really should eat something, you know. Especially after your episode this morning..."

Three pairs of eyes turned to her, even as she protested. "Zach!"

"Episode?!" Booth turned her to face him. "What is he talking about, Temperance?!"

"It's nothing Booth! I'm perfectly fine, and..."

Angela confronted her friend. "Bren, what's going on?"

Brennan sighed, still glaring at Zach. "Just a dizzy spell, that's all, which the doctor said is normal, by the way, so there's nothing to worry about!"

Booth thought about arguing, then decided to let it go. It would be better if she didn't get worked up about it. "Okay, fine. But you still need to eat." He took her arm again, and guiding her with his other hand on her back, he practically pushed her toward her office.

Brennan silently admitted defeat. Actually, she was more than a little hungry, and she did feel tired, probably because Booth had kept her up most of the night doing, well, she wasn't going to go there right now! The feel of his hand on the small of her back was enough to want to lay down with him on the sofa in her office, and...

"Bones?"

"What?" She reluctantly shook off her thoughts.

"What's the matter?" His voice sounded anxious. "Do you feel dizzy again? Do you need to sit down?"

She was going to kill Zach. "No, I'm fine." Her gaze fell on the sofa, and she shivered. She had to get out of here. She took off her lab coat, then turned to him. He had a confused look on his face. She smiled at him. "Okay, let's go."

BBBBBBBBBB

They were sitting across from each other in a booth at the diner. The waitress had just served their food.

"I talked to Sully today."

Booth looked up quickly. "Oh. What did he say?"

"We really didn't get past the 'I'm pregnant' part." She watched his face closely. "He said he was coming back to talk, then he hung up." She reached over and took a french fry from his plate, but he didn't seem to notice, he was just staring at her intently. She wished she knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling. "Booth?"

"Yeah. Well, this should be interesting."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "It doesn't matter, Booth. It doesn't change anything. You know I love you." He nodded, and she went on. "Besides, this way I'll have a few days to figure out exactly what I'm going to say." Trying to lighten the mood, she stole another fry.

"Bones..." He grabbed her hand, pulling it to him, and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

Her breath caught. "Booth...I need to get back to work..."

He smiled. "I know." He couldn't resist teasing her, kissing her palm again, then continuing to the inside of her wrist.

"Booth..." She closed her eyes, trying to control the feelings that leapt into her. "I..." She was interuppted by his phone.

Booth reluctantly let her go, then reached for the phone. "Booth."

Brennan watched him as she finshed eating. She still felt as if this was all some sort of dream. If anyone had told her 6 months ago that she would be here, in love with Booth, pregnant with Sully's child, and actually happy, she would have thought they were crazy! Angela, of course, was ecstatic, and she had told Hodgins, who had taken it all in stride. Telling Zach, however. That had been quite an experience, but once he had finally grasped the concept, he had been really sweet. And very annoying.

Booth hung up the phone. "That was Cullen."

"We have a case?"

He just smiled.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan sighed in relief as she sat down on her sofa. The day had been long, and she and Booth had had to walk quite a distance to reach the remains that Cullen had called them about. Concluding that the bones had been in the ravine for about a year, and that they were of an adolescent male, aged 10-14, she had them taken to the Jeffersonian. Angela sketched a face, leading them to identify the remains as 11 year old Adam Johnson, who had gone missing 11 months ago while hiking with his boy scout troop. She and Zach had determined that he had died falling into the ravine, so their 'case' had turned out to be an accidental death.

Booth had gone to tell the parents, but she hadn't felt up to going along, and had just come home. She wanted to take a nice, long shower, but she was just too tired to get up. Maybe she would just rest for a minute, then...

Booth let himself into the apartment with the key she had given him. He shut the door behind him, and was just about to call out to her, when he saw her, laying on the sofa, sound asleep.

A smile spread across his face, and he watched her for a moment, then he leaned over, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. She woke briefly, protesting as he undressed her and pulled a nightgown over her head. "I can do it myself, Booth" she whispered, barely opening her eyes.

"It's more fun this way." He laid her down, then quickly got undressed and slipped under the covers beside her, gathering her up into his arms. She was already almost asleep again. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you" he whispered.

She sighed and pillowed her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Seeley."

Brennan was still sleeping peacefully when Booth woke up the next morning. Deciding to let her sleep for a few more minutes, he slipped out of bed, pulled on his pants from the night before, grabbed his wrinkled shirt, and walked out into the living room.

He had just pulled on his shirt when there was a knock at the door. Booth walked over, buttoning his shirt as he went. He opened the door, and froze, coming face to face with Sully, standing in the doorway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Just to clarify, I don't hate Sully. I didn't necessarily like him either, I was just indifferent, I guess. Anywho, I didn't want to make him out to be the bad guy, cuz he and Booth really were friends, so I'm being nice. No Sully bashing, but there is a little something at the end to make all you Sully haters happy! Oh, and btw, for those of you thinking 'ugly baby', of course it's gonna look like Bones!**

**And for those of you who asked how I update so fast, this story is actually completed. I posted it on the Boneyard on the Fox website, and I tried to post one chapter every day or so, but you all are lucky, cuz it's already written!**

"Booth. Where's Tempe?" Sully pushed past Booth and into the apartment. "Is she okay? I caught a flight last night instead of..." His words trailed off as he stared at Booth, taking in his disheveled appearance, his presence in her apartment so early in the morning. His eyes darkened in anger as everything seemed to click. "I should have known."

Booth closed the door. "Sully..."

"Tell me, Booth. Did you at least wait a few days, or did you pick her up at the docks the day I left?!"

Booth felt the anger flow through him at the words. "Don't put this on me, Sully. You're the one who left!"

"I wanted her to go with me! She chose to stay!"

Booth walked toward him. "And that's the difference, Sully. You left. I wouldn't have."

"Of course not! You're her knight in shining armour, always there to..."

"Sully." Both men looked up as Brennan walked into the room, a robe wrapped tightly around her.

"Tempe!" Sully rushed over to her. She unconciously took a step back, and he stopped.

"I didn't think you would be here for a few days, at least."

"I took a plane. I couldn't wait to see you." His eyes darted to Booth, then back to Tempe. "I guess I should have given you some warning."

Brennan saw that Booth was about to speak. "Sully, just give me a minute, okay?" She turned to Booth. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She walked into the bedroom, and Booth, after throwing an angry glance at Sully, followed.

Sully watched them go, anger and jealousy raging through him.

Booth shut the bedroom door, and turned to her. "Booth, I have to talk to him..."

"And you want me to leave."

She nodded. "I just think it would be...easier if you weren't here."

He sighed and took her hands in his. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." He pulled her into his arms, and brushed his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss, then leaned against him. "I love you" she whispered.

He grabbed his jacket and tie, and turned to go.

"Booth." He looked back. "I'll see you for lunch?"

He nodded, then gave her a charm smile, turned and walked out the door.

Sully was pacing the living room, fuming, when Booth emerged. "Sully. Look, you and I have been through a lot together, and I consider you a friend." He walked toward the door. "But if you say anything to hurt or upset her, I'll find you, and I'll kick your ass." He didn't wait for an answer, just walked out, letting the door slam behind him, a slight smile on his face.

Brennan quickly changed into a denim skirt and burgandy short sleeved shirt, and ran a comb through her hair. She had pictured telling Sully about Booth, but she had never wanted him to find out this way. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that couldn't be avoided, so she just hoped he would listen and try to understand. If not, well, her emotions were already spinning wildly out of control, and he might just get a little surprise.

Sully stopped pacing as she stepped into the room. "I guess maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to hang up on you yesterday."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sully."

"What the hell happened, Tempe? You told me it wasn't him, that he told you to go! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, Sully! I...I didn't know!"

"How could you not know?!"

"I don't know!" She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. "Look, let's not do this, okay? You left, now I'm with Booth. That's it."

"Except that you're pregnant with my baby."

"Except that."

"Are you even sure it's mine? I mean..."

"Of course I'm sure! How can you even ask me that?!" Brennan kept her arms at her sides, trying to keep from hitting him.

"I'm sorry." Sully sat down on the sofa.

The emotion she heard in his voice drained the anger from her. "So am I." She sat down next to him.

"I missed you. I guess I was hoping that you missed me, too."

"Sully..."

"I had planned on coming here and asking you to marry me." She didn't reply, and he went on. "But I guess that's not going to happen."

"I never meant to hurt you, Sully."

"I know." He turned to her. "Why did you even tell me? You and Booth could have raised it together, as his, and no one would even have known."

She stood up, feeling her anger return. "How could you even ask me that? If you think that Booth could ever do that...! Booth, of all people! He has a son that means the world to him, and he would never deny anyone their right to know their child!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

She sighed. "I want you to know your child, Sully. To be a part of it's life, if you want to be. But I'm in love with Booth, and that's not going to change."

"What can I do?"

"I think you should go back, for now. I'll be okay. If you want to come back when the baby is born..."

"I'll be here." He stood up, and reached for her hand. "If you need anything, Tempe, anything at all, just call me, okay?"

She nodded. "I will." Suddenly she turned pale.

"Tempe? Are you okay?"

She turned to him. "Suddenly I'm not feeling very well."


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow! You all have been very busy with your wonderful reviews, so I thought I'd give you one more chapter tonight! I will try to post one tomorrow morning, but I will be away all day. I know you all wanted Booth to kick Sully's ass, but I just couldn't do it! At least she got sick on him! lol!**

"Booth?"

Booth looked up from his paperwork to see Sully standing in the doorway of his office. "Sully."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Booth gestured to the chair. Sully walked in and sat down. Booth looked at him for a second, a puzzled expression on his face. "You changed your clothes."

"Yeah, well...uh, I had a little..uh, accident." He leaned forward. "Morning sickness isn't pretty."

Booth sat back, lips twitching, trying not to smile. 'Doesn't vomit, huh?'

Sully noticed the smile. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." Booth couldn't wait to talk to Bones.

"Right." Sully wasn't buying it, but he decided to ignore it. "Well, I take it she called you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're not trying to kick my ass."

Booth sighed. "Look, Sully..."

"I'm leaving. For awhile, anyway. She doesn't need me here right now, and, well, I think it will be easier. I'll be back when...when the baby's born." He got up to leave. "I just wanted you to know."

"Sully, wait." Booth stood up and walked around the desk. "I'm sorry. I don't envy the position you're in. I know. I've been there, still there, actually, and I know how hard it is. But I just want you to know, I'll never stand in your way."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Sully paused, then continued. "For what it's worth, if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you. With Tempe, I mean." He headed for the door. "Oh, and by the way." He turned back, a smile on his face. "If you hurt her, I'LL kick YOUR ass!"

Booth shook his head. "Never gonna happen."

"Which, hurting Tempe, or me kicking your ass?"

He smiled. "Either. Take your pick."

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan stepped into the elevator, carrying a bag of Wong Fu's. She had decided that she would bring lunch to Booth for once. She thought it would be a nice surprise, and also, she was starving. After this morning... Color stained her cheeks, thinking about poor Sully. The nausea had hit her so quickly, she hadn't had time to react. To give him credit, he had been really sweet about it, helping her to the bathroom, cleaning her floor and himself. He sure hadn't had the best day, being dumped, told to go home, and being vomited on.

Anyway, she was never going to tell Booth about it, not after her declaration that she never vomits. She would never hear the end of it!

The elevator stopped,the doors opened, and she stepped out, making her way to his office. He glanced up as she walked in, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

She smiled and held up the paper bag. "Hungry?" She sat down across from him, placing the bag on his desk.

"What, you didn't want to wait for me to come to you?"

She shrugged. "I thought I'd do something nice for you, that's all. And I was hungry."

He sat back. "I'm sure you were hungry." He looked at her, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"What?"

A smile played on his lips. "Do you have something you want to tell me, Bones?"

"No. Why?" She was starting to get nervous.

"Really?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Sully came by to see me before he left."

"Oh?" She started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What...what did he say?"

Booth smiled, enjoying watching her squirm. "Seems he had a little 'accident' this morning. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Brennan felt her cheeks burn in embarassment. "I..."

He burst out laughing at her horrified expression.

"That...that's just mean!"

"But I thought you don't vomit, Bones?!"

"Look, I had a very emotional morning, it's 90 degrees outside, and..."

"...And you broke up with the poor guy, then got sick all over him!" He laughed again.

She looked at him for a second, then burst out laughing. "It was kind of funny!"

They laughed together for a few moments. When they quieted, he looked at her, his expression sober. "Are you really okay, Temperance?"

She gazed at him, love shining in her eyes. "I am now."


	32. Chapter 32

**Here you go, as promised! I will try to get the next chapter posted tonight! Love you all, thanks for reading!!!**

1 month later

"Male, late teens, early 20's." Brennan stood up and took off her gloves. She looked around the scene, an empty warehouse in a bad section of town. "There are cuts marks on the bones."

Booth wrote down the information, then took her arm. "You okay, Bones? You're not feeling, you know, ill, are you?"

She glared at him. "I'm not even going to answer that!" He laughed at her, and she turned away, and sighed. A month, a whole month had gone by, and he still nearly drove her crazy with his teasing. Maybe she should vomit on HIM, that might make him leave her alone!

"Zach, bag everything and get it to the lab. Make sure you get samples for Hodgins." She turned back to Booth, and without a word he led her to the SUV.

"Can I drive?"

"No, Bones, you can't drive."

She stood at the car, arms crossed in front of her. "Why not?!"

He opened the door and got in, leaving her standing there. "Do we have to go through this everytime?"

She sighed in defeat and got in. "I don't see why. It seems you could let me drive once in a while, especially now, since..." She trailed off.

He turned on the SUV, and pulled away. "Since what, Bones?"

"Never mind." She turned and looked out the window.

"Since we're dating?"

She didn't answer. She was still having trouble with the word 'dating' to describe their relationship. It just felt...weird. They had been partners for so long, then friends, and now...

"Bones?"

"You know, this is just another way for you to assert your dominance..."

He laughed again. "Bones, do you want to know the real reason I don't let you drive?"

She looked at him warily. "Okay."

"Because you look so cute when you argue!"

"I'm...you..." Brennan was fuming. "You are the most infuriating man..."

"Just part of my charm!"

"Charm, ha! Anyway, do you remember what happened the last time you called me 'cute'?"

"Yeah." He glanced over at her. "We got stuck in an elevator, and it ended up being the best night of my life."

Brennan felt her anger melt away. Leave it to Booth to say the right thing, so that it was impossible to stay mad at him. She shook her head and leaned back. It was going to be a long day.

BBBBBBBBBB

"Angela, do you have a face for the victim yet?" Brennan walked into Angela's office and sat down.

"Just finished. Hodgins is delivering it to Booth as we speak."

"Good." She sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"Still not getting enough sleep, I see. I'll have to have another talk with Booth."

Brennan sighed. "It's not his fault. Parker spent the weekend with us, and he wore me out."

Angela came over and sat down beside her. "You better get used to it. This baby will be here before you know it."

"I know."

Something in her voice caused Angela to look at her friend more closely. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing. I just..." She paused, then went on. "There's still so much I'm not sure of, Ang. Having a career and taking care of a baby... I'm not sure that I can do it."

"Well, you're not alone. At least you have Booth. And I know Sully will be there for you too."

She sat up and looked at Angela. "I know." She shook her head. "A part of me just doesn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand why Booth would want to do this, to be with me, a part of my life, when I'm having Sully's baby."

Angela took her hand. "Because he loves you, sweetie. To him, it doesn't matter who the biological father is. It's a part of you, and he wants to be a part of it's life, a part of your life. That's all he cares about."

"He told me the same thing."

"So what's the problem?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Hormones, I guess."

BBBBBBBBBB

"Bones? Hey, Bones!"

Brennan looked up from the computer. "What? Did you id the victim?"

"No, not yet." She was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Of course not!" She thought for moment. "What was I supposed to remember?"

"Good Lord, Bones, what would you do without me?! Your doctors appointment?" He pointed to his watch. "It's in 20 minutes. Your ultrasound?"

"Oh!" She quickly saved what she had written, then jumped up, grabbing her purse. "Okay, I'm ready!" She started out the door.

Booth followed her out, shaking his head. Sometimes she really was adorably clueless.


	33. Chapter 33

**Just got back, so I thought I would post the next chapter. btw, I forgot that I have a few people to thank for the last few chapters. bandbi and Migraine Mama from the Fox Boneyard were the ones that inspired me to have Bones puke on Sully, and DraMorbida made up the "Puke on Sully" song, and dedicated it to me! lol! Just goes to prove that I do love your reviews and comments! **

"Ok, Dr. Brennan. You and your...husband? can follow me."

"Oh, no...we're not..married."

The nurse looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She glanced at Booth. "You're the father?" she tried again.

Brennan shook her head. "No..." Booth squeezed her hand. "That's right." He smiled at the nurse.

Brennan felt warmth rush through her at his words. Did he really mean that? she wondered. She wanted to ask him, but the nurse was showing them to the exam room.

The nurse turned to Booth. "You can just wait out here for a moment, while I check her vitals. I'll come get you when the doctor's ready."

Booth paced the hallway. He hoped that Bones wasn't upset with him for telling the nurse he was the father. It was how he felt, and he wondered if she understood that. He hoped she did. He didn't want to take anything away from Sully, but he felt as if Bones, and her baby, belonged to him.

A few minutes later, the nurse stepped out of the room. "You can go in, now. Dr. Matthews will be with you shortly."

Booth opened the door. Brennan was sitting on the exam table, waiting. She looked nervous, and Booth wondered, not for the first time, what exactly was running through her mind. "Bones? You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Fine. Booth..."

She was interuppted by the doctor, who came into the room, carrying Brennan's chart. "Okay, Dr. Brennan. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Dr. Sara Matthews looked up from the chart. "Good." She looked at Booth. "And you must be..."

"This is Seeley Booth. My...partner."

Dr. Matthews smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She turned to Brennan. "Let's get started, shall we?" She pulled the ultrasound machine over to the table.

Brennan lay back on the table, Booth standing by her head. He took her hand in his, and she clutched it, suddenly fearful. It seemed that now everything was more real, and it hit her that there was no going back now. She was actually going to do this. She was going to have a baby, the one thing she had always thought she never wanted.

Booth felt the change in her mood, the pressure on his hand. He stroked her hand with his free one, trying to reassure her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love you." She looked up at him gratefully, and nodded.

"Okay, this won't hurt a bit." Brennan felt the cold gel on her stomach, then slight pressure as the doctor applied the probe. Brennan gasped as the sound of her baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Booth looked over and captured her gaze. He saw the amazement shining in her eyes, and he knew it was reflected in his own.

"Okay, here we are." Dr. Matthews pointed to the image. "There's your baby."

Brennan looked up, and felt a wave of emotion flow through her. She had never felt anything like it before, and tears came to her eyes. "Oh" she whispered.

Booth was mesmerized. He had never been able to go through any of this with Parker, Rebecca hadn't wanted him there. Looking at the image, he felt, more than ever, how much he loved her and wanted to be a part of her life, and the baby's life.

Dr. Matthews watched the couple for a moment, taking pleasure in their joy. "Everything looks great." Brennan just nodded, lost in thought. "Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No." "Yes." Booth and Brennan both answered at the same time. Booth looked at Bones. "Don't you want to be surprised?"

"You know I hate surprises, and besides, it's logical to find out. That way you can plan accordingly..."

"But Bones..."

Dr. Matthews held up her hand. "I'll tell you what. We'll keep it a secret, for now. We'll keep the results in your chart, and if you decide you want to know, just give us a call." She quickly printed off a picture of the fetus, and handed it to Brennan. "I'll see you in 2 months."

BBBBBBBBBB

"Bones, it's really much more fun to be surprised, don't you think?" They had been arguing the whole way back to Brennan's apartment.

"No, I don't! I told you..."

"Yeah, I know, you've spouted all your theories at me for the last 15 minutes!" He opened the door and moved aside, lettting her walk in, then followed behind her. "I just think..."

Brennan was tired of arguing. "It doesn't matter what you think! This is MY decision! It's not your baby..." Brennan gasped as she realized what she had said. "Booth, I..."

Booth felt the pain hit him in the chest like a physical force. He knew what she said was true, but in his heart... "No, you're right." His voice was cold. "Look, I should go, I've got a lot to do, paperwork to catch up on."

"Booth, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She turned to touch his arm, but he pulled away. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Please, Booth. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just angry, and I..." Her voice broke, and she reached out to him again. This time he didn't pull away. "I was afraid. Afraid of how you felt about the baby. Knowing it's not yours. And I...what you said, to the nurse, about you being the father... I hoped with all my heart that you meant it, because... because that's the way I feel."

He turned to her, seeing the tears falling down her cheeks. He reached up to brush them away. "Temperance..."

"When I'm with you, I feel like...like you are the father, but I didn't want to pressure you, to..."

"Temperance" he said her name again, pulling her towards him. "I love you, and I want to be with you. I want to be everything to you, and to the baby." He leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to convey how much he loved her in that one kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body respond to hers. She broke the kiss briefly. "I love you" she whispered. She kissed him, passionately, and he responded, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was lying in his arms. She smiled. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, not that she minded. She felt him sigh, and she looked up at him. "What are you thinking?"

Booth looked at her, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"That's impossible, Booth. You can't have a moment without ANY thought whatsoever. It's..."

He chuckled. "I just meant, that I didn't want to tell you."

"Oh." She pouted. "Why not?"

"Bones..."

"You're not still upset, are you? Because you know I didn't mean..."

"No, Bones, I'm not upset."

"Then why won't you tell me? Please?"

Booth sighed. "I was just thinking...how much I'd like to live with you."

"Oh." She sat up. "Seeley..."

"Bones, it's okay..."

"No, I mean, well... Look, it's just that there's so much going on in my life right now, that I just need to get used to one thing at a time, okay?"

"I know that Bones. Which is why I didn't ask you, why I didn't want to tell you what I was thinking."

"Oh." She looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay, Bones. Maybe you'll just have to think next time, before you get too nosy."

"Booth!" She punched him playfully. "I'm not nosy!"

He laughed. "Yes you are. Just another one of the many things I love about you, Bones!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Just gotta say, I love this chapter! It's one of my favorites! I love writing Parker, he's just so adorable! **

2 months later...

"Dr. Bones!" Parker ran into the apartment, Booth following behind him. Brennan was seated on Booth's sofa. The little boy hopped up beside her and threw his arms around her. Brennan hugged him back briefly, then Parker jumped back down, talking nonstop. "Dr. Bones, Daddy says that tomorrow he's taking me to the park, and he said that you're gonna come along, and then we can go to the moo-zeum and..."

"Parker!" Booth picked his son up, and swung him in the air. Parker giggled.

Brennan laughed with him. She loved watching Booth with Parker. He loved his son more than anything, and Parker worshipped his father.

"Look, buddy, Bones can't understand you when you talk that fast!"

"Daddy! Dr. Bones is the smartest person ever! She understands everything!"

Brennan looked at Booth, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "He's got a point, Booth."

Booth sat Parker back down, and he ran over to Bones, then turned to face his father, wearing a serious expression. "See, Daddy."

Booth held up his hands, trying not to laugh. "Okay, okay! I give up. You win." He held out his hand. "Now, come on. Let's get your things put away."

Parker ran over and grabbed his hand, Booth picked up his backpack, and they headed towards Parker's room.

Brennan watched them go, smiling, then, followed them down the hall, heading towards Booth's bedroom. She paused outside the doorway to Parker's room, just watching them interact, not listening to their words, until she heard her name.

"Daddy, Dr. Bones' belly is getting bigger!"

Booth hid a smile. He and Bones had discussed telling Parker about the baby, but they had decided to wait a while. Apparently they had underestimated Parkers' powers of observation. For being 5 months along, she was barely showing, but Parker picked up on it.

Booth took a deep breath. "Well, Parker. Um...Bones is, well...she's going to have a baby."

Parker sat back on his bed, thinking for a moment, then looked questioningly at his father. "Does that mean I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?"

Booth was shocked. He hadn't expected that question. He didn't know what to say. "Well..."

"That's exactly right, Parker." Brennan stepped into the room, and Booth looked up, surprise showing on his face. She smiled at him, then made her way to the bed.

Parker hopped up and down excitedly. "Neat! Tommy Conley, he's in my class at school, he has a new baby brother, and I askded mommy if I could have one, but she said no." His face fell as he remembered, then he looked up at Brennan. "Is it a brother? 'Cuz I really want a brother, but I guess a sister would be okay too, 'specially if she's like you, Dr. Bones!" He looked at his father, then back to Brennan.

Booth was still too amazed to comment. Her words had made him unbelievably happy, that she would include him and Parker in the baby's life that way.

Brennan, however, had no problem answering the question. "Well, I don't know yet, Parker." Her eyes flashed to Booth, then back to Parker. "Your daddy doesn't want me to find out."

"Bones..."

"Why not, Daddy? Don't you wanna know?"

Brennan watched him smugly. She was confident he wouldn't get out of this.

Booth looked at her. Two can play at that game he thought. He chose his words carefully. "Well, Parker, I think it's more special if it's a surprise. You know, like how much fun it is to wonder what presents are waiting for you under the Christmas tree. Remember last year when you tried to guess each one before you opened them?"

Booth and Brennan both watched Parker closely, trying to read what was going on in the little boy's head. Parker cocked his head and looked at his father. "Well, how long do I gotta wait?"

"Well, just a few months, then..."

"A few?! It's four! Four months, Booth!"

"Bones!" He just shook his head at her.

Parker looked back and forth, from Booth to Bones, sensing the importance of his answer. He loved Dr. Bones, but, in the end, he did the only thing a son could do. He climbed onto Bones' lap. "Don't worry, Dr. Bones. We'll wait together."


	35. Chapter 35

**Another short chapter, I seem to have a lot of those! You all have been simply awesome, and I thank you so much for your comments! **

Brennan sat on the sofa, legs curled up beside her, her head resting on Booth's chest. His arms were around her, one hand stroking her hair. The TV was on low, but neither was watching, both caught up in their own thoughts.

Booth felt her stir, and he sighed, dreading the words.

"It's getting late. I should go." She sat up slowly.

"You don't have to go, Temperance."

She sighed. "Booth..." She stood up, looking around for her shoes, and slipped them on.

Booth stood with her, then slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. She never stayed the weekends he had Parker. "Please..."

"We've been over this before. This is your time with Parker. I shouldn't be here every minute. And besides..."

"Parker loves you, Bones. He loves spending time with you."

She shook her head. "I know, but..." She didn't finish the sentence, just reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him. He kissed her back, running his hands up her back, entwining them in her hair. She broke the kiss, looking up at him.

He stroked her cheek with his hand. "Temperance, what you said before to Parker, about the baby..."

"I hope it didn't upset you, Booth."

He smiled at her. "Of course it didn't upset me, Bones! It...I just want you to know, it meant a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too, Booth. It's how I feel."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled reluctantly out of his arms, and turned to go.

Booth fought the urge to ask her again to stay. "Bones..." She turned. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. Have a nice morning with Parker."

He watched her as she walked out, closing the door behind her. He stood for a minute, missing her already, then turned and walked back to his empty bed.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan unlocked her apartment door, and walked in. She took off her jacket and threw it on the sofa, then walked into the bedroom. She quickly undressed and slipped under the covers.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She couldn't sleep without his arms around her, his kisses, his touch. She was afraid that she was becoming too dependant on him, but her dependance on him didn't feel confining. It felt...right. For once in her life, she felt whole. She wasn't alone, she didn't have to do everything for herself. She didn't have to be strong every second of every day.

She always left him when he had Parker. She knew he didn't want her to go, and he didn't understand why she did. She knew it was stupid, but she didn't want Parker to wake up and find her there. She didn't want him to come to expect her there, because if there ever came a day when she wasn't... Not that she wanted to leave. She was happier with Booth than she ever thought she could be, but she knew she wasn't the best at relationships. Children needed stability, and she didn't want to hurt Parker.

She rolled over and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow! I just don't know what more I can say about everyone! I love you all, and I'm really gonna miss you when this story is done!**

Brennan paused at the doorway of Angela's office, debating whether to go in. She needed some advice, but she was afraid she knew what Angela was going to tell her anyway.

Before she could make up her mind, Angela sensed her presence, and looked up from her sketchpad. "Bren! What's up?"

Brennan just looked at her oddly for a moment, before realising that it must be one of those sayings she just doesn't get. She walked in and sat down on the sofa. "I need advice."

"Ohhhh!" Angela jumped up from her desk, and went to sit next to Brennan on the sofa. "Okay, what do you need advice on? Sex?" She shook her head and answered her own question. "No, I'm sure Booth has no problem in THAT area! Okay, what about..."

"Ang!" Brennan laughed at her. "Can you let me talk? And no, it's definately not a problem with sex!"

Angela laughed with her, then sobered. "Alright, seriously, what's the problem?"

Brennan took a breath. "Well, a few months ago, Booth asked me...well he didn't exactly ask me, but..."

"What?! What did he ask you? Or not ask you?!"

"Well...he said something about us...living together."

"Oh sweetie! You SO should do it!"

"I don't know, Ang."

"Well, what did you say? When he didn't exactly ask you?"

"I told him I needed to take one thing at a time. You know, being with Booth, then learning I was pregnant...I just needed to adjust, you know?"

Angela just looked at her for a long moment. "And now? What about now, Bren?"

"I miss him." she said simply. "When he's not there, I...miss him."

"So do it. Move in together."

"But what about Parker? He..."

"Sweetie, Parker loves you!"

"I know, but, well, what if it doesn't work out? You know my record is not exactly great when it comes to relationships..."

"That's not your fault! You've dated a bunch of jerks!"

"Thanks, Ang!"

"Well, it's true! Except Sully, but you didn't love him. And he left you..."

"Exactly! I'm difficult, stubborn, and, well..."

"Bren, Booth loves you! Every part of you. He knows exactly who you are, and he loves you because of it, not in spite of it!" She took her hand. "Sweetie, I promise you. Nothing's going to happen. You two belong together." She stood up. "Now, go tell Booth the good news!"

"What? Me? No, I...I'm not..."

"Oh, please! You're not gonna go all 'girl' on me now, are you?!"

"I..."

"Go!"

Brennan sighed and stood up. "Ok." She knew there was no point in arguing with Angela. "Thanks, Angela."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for!"

Later that day...

Angela poked her head into Brennan's office before she left for the day. "So, did you tell him?"

Brennan looked up from her computer. "No, Ang..."

"Tell me what?" Booth came walking up behind Angela, and made his way into the office.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "What makes you think we were talking about you?"

He flashed them both a charm smile. "Come on! Who else would you possibly be talking about?!"

Angela laughed. "And who said that FBI guys have huge egos?!" She turned to go. "Get her out of here, will ya?" She bounced out of the office. "See you tomorrow, sweetie!"

Booth walked over to Brennan. "You heard the squint. Let's go!"

"Booth, wait! I need to finish..."

"Come on, Bones! I'm hungry! I missed lunch with my favorite forensic anthropologist today!" He grabbed her jacket.

"And who's fault is that? Zach was here, waiting..."

"Ha Ha!"

She laughed. "What are you in such a hurry for, anyway?"

He grabbed her and pulled her toward him. "This" he said, as his mouth came down on hers. After a few minutes, he paused to catch his breath. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Hmmm?" She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Oh, right."

She stepped back. "I've been thinking..."

"Oh no! You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

She slapped his arm. "Booth, I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Go ahead."

She had had all day to think about it, but she still wasn't sure what to say. She took a deep breath. "The thing is...well..." 'Just say it, Bren'

"Temperance?"

"I want us to live together." There, she said it

He stared at her, not saying anything. After a minute, she started to feel stupid. "I...I mean..., never mind, we don't...if you don't..."

He stopped her words with a kiss. She closed her eyes, all thoughts left her with that kiss. It seemed to go on forever, but at the same time, it felt too short. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Was...was that you agreeing with me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

She nodded and he smiled at her. "Yes" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

BBBBBBBBBB

"Booth? Booth, are you awake?"

He mumbled something unintelligible, and she sighed. Of course he was asleep. And for some reason, she was wide awake. She felt restless, but she didn't know why. She probably shouldn't wake him, but...

"Booth?" She whispered his name in his ear. "Mmmm?" She placed kiss on his neck, below his ear, then trailed kisses around to his throat, then down his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her as she continued her assault. He moaned, and she looked up into his eyes, taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. She pressed up against him, her hands roaming his body, setting him on fire with her touch. He grabbed her and rolled her over, moving his lips from hers, and traveling down her body, as she had done to him.

He stopped as he reached her gently rounded stomach, then his tongue continued to caress her skin. "Yes" she whispered. "Seeley, please..." He moved up and captured her lips again, as she pulled him down to her, and he did as she asked.

BBBBBBBBBB

They lay there, their bodies entwined, holding each other. Brennan lay her hand on her stomach, thinking of the baby. Booth was about to say something, when she gasped.

"What? Temperance?"

She didn't answer, just reached up and took his hand, bringing it down to lay on her stomach.

"Bones..." And then he felt it. The baby, their baby, moving inside her. "Temperance..." He reached his other hand to her cheek, and felt the tears there.

"Booth..." She placed her hand over his, and they lay there, waiting, for the movement to come again. When it did, he pulled her closer, letting the wonder flow through his body, at her, and the gift she had given him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Once again, a HUGE THANK YOU to all of my faithful reviewers! I have some new people to thank, but I'll have to do that in the next chapter, because I just don't have enough time to go through it right now! You know who you are, so thank you!!**

1 month later

Brennan heard the footsteps stop at her office door. "Give me a minute, Booth. I just have to finish..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up, to see Sully standing in her doorway.

"Hey Tempe."

"Sully! I...It's good to see you." She was shocked to see him there.

"You too, Tempe."

"You're back early. I didn't expect you until..."

"I know I said I'd be back after the baby was born, but...well, I wanted to see you." He paused and watched her face, hoping she wouldn't want him to leave. "If this isn't a good time..."

"No, it's fine." Brennan stood up and walked over to him.

Sully watched her, and a wave of sadness washed over him. Her stomach rounded with his child, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes were sparkling. She looked...happy. And that made him both happy and sad at the same time.

She gave him a quick hug, then stepped back.

Booth watched them through the window of her office. He tried to fight the jealousy that washed over him, but it was hard. He knew where he stood with her, but it still hurt to see her with him. Sully had a connection with her, one that could never be broken, one that Booth didn't have.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Angela walk up and stand beside him. "I know what you're thinking, and it doesn't matter."

Though she had startled him, his gaze never wavered from the two people before him.

"You're thinking that because they share this bond, that it will always be there, between you. It won't."

Booth finally looked at her. It was uncanny how much she knew about people. "Of course it will. The baby binds them together, in a way I..."

"She loves you." Angela's voice was firm. "Sully will always be in her life because of the baby, but that will never come between you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've said it since the first time I met you. You two belong together." He started to interrupt,and she held up her hand. "Brennan would never believe this, she would laugh at the very idea, but you two...you are soul mates. You compliment each other. Sully was fun, and she cared for him, but it could never be anything more, because she needs you. She needs you to balance her, to force her to live, to enjoy life. You're the only one who can give that to her, and that's what you two have, that Sully never will."

Booth smiled at her. "Are you sure you weren't a shrink in a past life? Or at the very least, Dr. Phil?"

"I have many talents, my friend. Reading people is just one of them."

Brennan looked up as she saw Booth walk in the door. "Booth!" She searched his face, trying to read his expression, but, for once, she couldn't tell what was behind his beautiful brown eyes.

Sully turned, watching her walk toward Booth, and the familiar jealousy reared its ugly head. Let it go, Sully, he thought. She loved Booth, and there was nothing he could do about it now. He just had to deal with it, and get over it. Nothing mattered more than the baby. He nodded. "Booth."

Booth actually smiled at him. He could afford to be civil, since he was holding Brennan in his arms. "Sully. It's...uh, good to see you."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in town. I'll, uh, talk to you soon." With a lingering glance at Brennan, he left the office.

She turned to Booth, who was still watching Sully. "Booth?"

"Hmmm?" He looked down at her.

She reached up and kissed him, a slow, lingering kiss, and he forgot his jealousy as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

BBBBBBBBBB

3 weeks later

"Booth, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions!" She paced her office, looking furiously at him.

"Look, Bones, all I'm saying is that you should cut back a little! It can't be easy to bend over your lab table all day!"

"I'm not! I'm in my office half the day! I'm fine, and I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing!"

Booth tried to grab her arm, to stop her pacing, but she moved away from him. "I'm just trying to look out for you, and the baby! I don't.." He broke off as his cell phone rang. "Booth."

Brennan wasn't happy with the interruption. "Like I said, I can take care of myself! If I feel..."

"What?" Booth held up his hand to silence her. "Yeah, okay. Thanks." He slowly closed his phone.

Brennan felt her anger drain away as she looked at his face. "Booth? What is it?"

He looked at her. "It's Sully."


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow! Mixed reviews on what you want to happen in this chapter! I wasn't going to post the next chapter until tomorrow, but you all asked so nicely, so I couldn't just leave you hanging! Let me know what you think! Love you all!**

Booth slipped his hand in hers, and Brennan clutched it gratefully. The warmth of his touch comforted her. The sky was filled with snowflakes, dancing on the wind that whipped through the cemetary. She heard the priest's voice, not focusing on the words, just the comforting tone, although she felt no comfort here. Sully was dead. There was nothing after death. She knew Booth believed there was, and she envied him his faith at that moment. To believe that this wasn't the end. But she didn't believe that. She wished she could.

She hadn't loved Sully, but he had a place in her heart, and to know that he would never be there, never know his child saddened her. She knew that Booth understood that, too. Over the last few weeks, they had come to an understanding, and they all three had formed a bond. She had shown Sully the ultrasound, he had felt the baby move. Booth had missed so much with Parker, he didn't deny Sully any of that with his own child.

Now all that was gone. She closed her eyes, and thought of Booth. This had been hard on him. Sully had been a friend, and they had just started to trust each other again, after 7 months of resentment. She wished she knew what to say to help him, but she didn't.

The wind picked up, and she moved closer to him.

Booth felt her shiver beside him, and he took his hand from hers, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. He hadn't wanted her to come, the early November wind was bitterly cold, but she had insisted. These past 7 months had been hard on her, but she was strong. She had made it through this far, and he would be there to help make sure she got through this too.

At least she wouldn't have to deal with any repercussions from Sully's death. The drunk driver that had hit him had not been one of the usual lucky ones, who come out with a few scratches. He had died on impact. There would be no trial, no lingering unresolved issues. She could just start healing. They both could.

He could hardly believe that Sully was dead. He felt so guilty. He had envied him that he was the baby's biological father, but now all he felt was grief. Grief that Sully would never know his child, and grief that the child would never know his father. Booth vowed that he would make sure the baby knew about his father, about the man he was. He would never let him forget. He owed Sully that.

Booth felt her stir in his arms. She pulled away from him, walking up and placing a rose on the coffin. She paused a moment, then returned to him. He took her hand and they turned and walked away, not looking back.

BBBBBBBBBB

6 weeks later

Bing Crosby was dreaming of a White Christmas, Hodgins and Zach were trying to hide the fact that they had spiked the punch again, and Lilah and Steve from accounting were making out under the mistletoe. The Jeffersonian Christmas Party was in full swing.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here, Ang."

"Come on, sweetie! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't have any! You know I don't believe in Christmas!"

Angela handed her a glass of punch, making sure that it wasn't the spiked punch. "Sweetie, I know that you've had a hard time at Christmas, but you're going to have to get over that. Besides, I know you bought gifts for Booth and Parker."

Brennan took the glass, and took a sip. "I only did that because it's expected."

"Oh, please! You had a great time picking out their gifts! I was there, I saw!"

"Well, yeah, but I still think..."

"And just think! Next year you'll have the baby to buy for!"

Brennan's hand went unconciously to her stomach, thinking of the baby. She was due in just two weeks, and she still couldn't tell if she was more nervous, or excited. Booth, of course, was overjoyed. He had even bought Christmas presents for the baby, even though she wasn't due until January. She smiled as she thought of how excited he had been when he had brought them home to show her.

"I know that smile!" Angela intruded into her thoughts. "You're thinking about a certain FBI agent!"

"Ang..."

"Just admit it! I'm never wrong! Where is Booth, anyway?"

Brennan smiled. "It's Christmas Eve, Angela. You know Booth, he's Christmas shopping."

Angela shook her head. "He's been shopping for weeks!"

"Like I said, you know Booth. He's just like a little kid when it comes to Christmas!"

Zach came running up to them. "Dr. Brennan, I feel I should warn you that you're standing under the mistletoe!"

Brennan looked up.

"You're not supposed to tell her that, Zach!" Hodgins came up behind them. "When you see a beautiful woman under the mistletoe, you're supposed to kiss her!"

Zach looked terrified at the thought. "Booth would kill me!"

They all laughed, and Brennan walked out from under the offending plant. Angela promptly stepped under it, pulling Hodgins with her. "Show him how it's done, Jack!" He laughed and kissed her.

"Angela."

"Hold on, sweetie. Gotta wish my guy a Merry Christmas!"

"Uh, Angela..." Zach tried to get her attention, but she ignored him.

"Angela!"

She finally turned to look at her friend. "What?"

Brennan looked down. "My water just broke."

**Okay, okay! I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. I was starting to like Sully too, but I just couldn't have anyone else being the baby's father. I hope it wasn't too angsty for you, but the next chapter should be pretty good!** **Thanks for your comments! R&R!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, here you go! What you've all been waiting for! And gosh, I so totally appreciate all the comments I've been receiving! You all are just the best readers in the world! I just LOVE reading your reviews, they really make my day! **

"Where's Booth?"

"I called him, sweetie. He's on his way." Angela was sitting by Brennan's bed, holding her hand. Her contractions had started just as they had reached the hospital, and they had accelerated quickly.

"He would be here by now, if he'd use the damn siren! He never uses..." Her words broke off as a contraction hit her. She breathed through it, Angela coaching her along. When it was over, she relaxed back on the bed.

"He'll be here, sweetie."

"I wish he'd hurry. I need him."

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth ran into the hospital, bypassing the information desk, heading toward the elevators. He was in such a hurry, he hit the button three times, muttering 'come on, come on' as he waited impatiently.

He couldn't believe he hadn't been there when she went into labor. She was two weeks early, but with Bones, he didn't expect anything less. And of course he had picked today, of all days, to go to Alexandria to pick up her gift.

The elevator doors finally opened, and he hopped in, pushing the button for the 4th floor. He had been anxiously awaiting this day for so long, he couldn't believe it was finally here. He thought of Sully, wishing he could be here to see his child being born. He renewed his vow to make sure the baby would know about his father.

The elevator doors opened, and he walked quickly out, turning to the right, coming to the nurses' station. "Temperance Brennan?"

The nurse looked up calmly. She was used to dealing with anxious, soon-to-be fathers. "You're Mr. Brennan?"

"No, I'm not...we're not...it's a long story, but I'm the baby's father." He shook his head. "Can you just tell me what room she's in, please?"

She looked down at the list in front of her. "Room 418. End of the hall on your right."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth, than he was hurrying down the hall toward her room.

Brennan squeezed Angela's hand tightly, trying to breathe through another contraction. She closed her eyes. She needed Booth. Everything was happening so fast, and she wasn't ready for it.

"Temperance!" She opened her eyes at the sound of Booth's voice. He rushed to her side as the contraction ended.

"Booth. I...I'm glad you're here."

Angela moved aside as Booth took Brennan's hand. "I got here as fast as I could." He smiled at her. "I even used the siren!"

She smiled back weakly. "Where were you? It's been over an hour."

Angela stepped up beside them. "Sweetie, I'm going to leave you two alone. Do you need anything before I go?"

Brennan shook her head. "No." She looked at Booth. "I'm fine, now."

"Booth, I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything. And I don't have to tell you that I want to know as soon as the baby's born."

"Yeah. Of course." Angela turned to go.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, Bren?"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." She turned and walked out.

BBBBBBBBBB

Dr. Matthews had been in to check on her, and told them that she was progressing nicely. She had wanted to give her something for the pain, but Brennan had refused. Booth admired her strength, but it hurt him to see her in pain.

"Booth?"

He heard the fear in her voice, and he looked up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just..." She broke off, then tried again. "I'm afraid. I...I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. I know you can." He started to get up. "Do you need me to get the nurse, to give you something for the pain?"

She shook her head, realizing he didn't understand what she meant. "No, that's not what I meant...I...I mean after. I'm not sure I can raise a baby."

He reached down and touched her cheek. "Temperance, I know you can do this. You're afraid, and that's normal. Every mother feels that way. But you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what kind of person you are. And I've seen you with Parker. He adores you." He kissed her lightly. "And you have me, and Angela and the rest of the squints to help you."

She tried to smile at him, but a wave of pain hit her, and she cried out. She grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

"Okay, Bones, just breathe, okay?" Booth almost panicked. She had been so strong, he knew that the pain had to be getting bad, she had been mostly silent with the pain before now.

When the contraction ended, she lay back, exhaustion evident in her features.

"I'm going to get the nurse, okay?" He started to get up.

"Don't leave me" she whispered.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

BBBBBBBBBB

"Okay, Temperance, I need you to push."

Brennan's face was bathed in sweat, pain etched in her features. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Bones. You can do it. Just one more push."

Brennan felt the contraction, and she pushed with all her strength. She felt a rush of pain, then it was gone. The room was silent for a moment, then she heard the sound of her baby, crying.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Matthews laid him on her stomach, and she cradled him in her arms. She stared down at the tiny form, eyes squeezed tightly shut, face red with the force of his crying. She didn't realize that tears were running down her cheeks. She looked up and met Booth's eyes, and she saw that he was crying too.

Booth reached down to wipe the tears from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seeley."

**Oh, and btw, BonesDBchippie, you're right, epidurals rule, but I figured Bones would go the natural way! lol!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks again for all your great reviews! I know I sound like I'm repeating myself, but everyone has been so awesome! I really don't know what to say! **

**And I have to dedicate this chapter to BonesDBChippie, for her absolutely awesome, long review!**

Booth paused in the doorway of Bones' room, watching as she held the baby. She was smiling down at him, the expression on her face one of absolute joy. As he watched, she leaned down and whispered something softly to him, then kissed his cheek lightly.

She felt his presence in the doorway, and looked up, smiling.

He walked into the room and sat down beside her. "Hey." He leaned down and kissed her. "Did Angela leave?"

"Yeah. She really couldn't visit, seeing that it's 2:00 AM."

He looked at her for a moment. "Only you, Bones."

"Only me, what?"

"Only you, rational scientist that you are, would have a baby boy on Christmas morning."

She shook her head. "What, you think that's some 'sign from God'?"

He didn't say anything, just kept smiling at her.

"Oh, please! He was ready to be born, there was nothing 'spiritual' about it!"

"And what about his name, Bones?"

"You don't like Matthew? I thought you said..."

"I love it. I especially like the meaning of his name."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Matthew means 'gift of God'."

"You made that up!"

He looked indignant. "I did not!"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Names don't mean anything, Booth! They're just names!"

"If you say so, Bones." She was about to argue when she yawned. Booth realized she must be exhausted. "You should get some sleep, Temperance."

"I should. It's just..." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "It's crazy. I never wanted him, but now...now I can't seem to let him go."

Booth tipped her head up to look at him. "I know. But he'll still be here in the morning."

She smiled. "I know." She kissed Matthew once more, then reluctantly handed him to Booth.

Booth cradled the baby in his arms. Matthew looked up at him with his blue-green eyes, so like his mother's. He breathed in the scent of him, watching as his eyes slowly closed. He stood up and walked over to the bassinet, laying him down, his hand lingering on his cheek for a moment. He turned back to Brennan. "Do you need anything, Temperance?"

She was watching him, a content look on her face. Despite all her fears, she knew everything was going to be okay. She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He leaned down and took her face in his hands, kissing her softly. "I'll be back later." He straightened up and turned to go. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seeley."


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, here you go! A nice, fluffy chapter! I wasn't going to post anymore tonight, but I love this chapter, and I couldn't wait to post! I only have two more chapters after this one. I am currently doing a sequel on the Boneyard, it's kind of different, and I will be posting it here after this is over. **

**Once again, thank you so much for your reviews! And I must give a shout to xoSnickersxo, who apparently doesn't have the attention span to read a long review, but has been faithfully reading and reviewing this story from the beginning! lol! Just so you know, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!**

When Brennan woke, the sun was streaming in the windows. She heard the voices of the nurses down the hall, exchanging Christmas greetings. And she saw Booth, sitting in a chair by the window, holding Matthew. He was so focused on the baby, he didn't notice that she was awake.

She smiled, watching him, a warm feeling growing inside her at the sight of him, holding their son. She almost spoke, then stopped as she heard his words.

"You're a lucky kid, you know? Your family's a little odd, but they love you. I mean, the squints aren't actually related to you, but they're family, just the same."

Brennan smiled. _'Listen Bones, hey. There's more than one kind of family'_

"Family's important, especially to your mom. Anyway, once you get past their quirks, they're an amazing group of people. It took me awhile, but I warmed up to them, and now I'm happy to call them friends."

_'He's your squint, not my squint.' 'We are all of us, your squints'_

"Then there's your grandfather. It's kind of complicated, he's a fugitive and it's my job to put him in jail." Booth sighed. "I don't really want to, 'cause I know it'll hurt your mother, but, like I said, it's my job."

Brennan listened, not noticing the tears beginning to fall.

"And then we have your Uncle Russ. He's kind of in trouble, too, helping your grandfather. He's a pretty good guy, though, just made some bad choices."

She closed her eyes, thinking of her brother. She hoped she'd be able to see him again one day. She brushed a tear from her cheek, then looked back at Booth.

"You have a big brother, kind of. His name's Parker, and he's 6. He's really excited to see you." He sighed again, running a finger over Matthew's cheek. "Then there's me. I'm not your real father, but I want to be. I love your mother, and I've loved you since the moment I found out about you."

The tears were flowing freely now, she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"Your real father died almost 2 months ago. I know he loved you, and I promise I'll make sure you know him." He smiled down at the baby in his arms. "I don't know if you got all that, it's kind of hard to follow. Believe me, even I have trouble with it sometimes." He chuckled. "The bottom line is, you're loved. And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're happy. You and your mother. Because, along with Parker, you both mean everything to me."

Brennan took a deep breath, fighting the tears.

Booth looked over. He smiled as he saw her, watching him, her tears falling down her face. "Hey." He stood up and walked over to her. "Just giving him a little background on his family." He lay Matthew in her arms, then wiped away her tears.

She smiled up at him. "He is lucky, isn't he Seeley?"

"Of course he is, Bones. He has you for a mother."

She smiled, and he kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

BBBBBBBBBB

"Daddy! Dr. Bones!" Parker launched himself from the doorway, heading straight towards the bed where Brennan lay, holding Matthew.

Booth grabbed him as he flew past, stopping him before he reached the bed. "Whoa, buddy! You've got to be careful, you don't want to hurt the baby, or Bones!"

Rebecca stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I hope you don't mind, but he was so excited, he wanted to see you and the baby."

Brennan smiled. "Of course, it's fine. I'm glad to see him."

"I'll be back in a little while, Seeley." She turned and walked out.

Booth let Parker go, and he walked gingerly over to the bed. He climbed up beside her, being careful not to bump her, remembering his father's words. He looked down at the sleeping baby. "Can I touch him?"

Brennan laughed. "Go ahead."

Parker reached out and gently touched his head, feeling the softness of his dark hair. "Wow! My very own baby brother!" He looked up at Brennan, an amazed look on his face. "And he was born on Christmas, just like baby Jesus!"

Booth met her eyes, not knowing what to say. "Parker..."

Brennan searched for something to say, but before she could, Parker rambled on, "This is the bestest Christmas present ever, Dr. Bones!"

She reached out and smoothed his blonde curls. "Do you want to hold him, Parker?"

"Yeah!" He looked excited for a moment, then his face fell. "Mommy says that I'm...uh,... well, I don't remember the word, but I fall down a lot, and I drop things, too."

"That's okay. I'll help you." She looked at Booth, who came over to the bed, and helped her lay Matthew in Parker's arms. Brennan put her arm around him, helping him to hold the baby' head up.

Parker gazed down at his brother. "Merry Christmas, baby Matthew."

**Oh, btw, the idea for Booth's 'talk' with Matthew came from a movie I saw a long time ago, Home Fries. It was a pretty cute movie, and there's a scene at the end where he's trying to tell the baby about his messed up family. lol!**


	42. Chapter 42

**First of all, I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters! I had this written just after I decided to keep going with this fic, which was originally supposed to end right after they got out of the elevator! **

**Second, I have to say I absolutey loved all your comments! You all have been so great from beginning, and there are no words to tell you how great you are! If you aren't a writer, then you might not know just how much reviews mean to us, so let me just tell you, reviews are the reason we write! That and the fact that you have to listen to the voices in your head when they give you an idea, or they'll just drive you crazy until you do! lol! (Of course, if I hear voices in my head, doesn't that mean I'm already crazy?)**

5 months later

Brennan sat in Booth's office, waiting impatiently for him. He had gone to drop off the paperwork from their last case to Cullen 15 minutes ago, and she was starting to get annoyed. She wanted to pick up Matthew and get home.

She smiled as she thought of what a difference having a child made in her life. Before she had Matthew, she would be at her office working until 7 or 8 at night, and she worked almost every weekend. Now she could hardly wait until 5:00 to come around, and she rarely worked weekends, preferring to spend her time with Matthew and Booth, and sometimes Parker.

She glanced at her watch. Where was he? She looked at his desk, spying the picture of Parker holding Matthew, then the one beside it, of the four of them. She smiled. Her family.

"Okay, Bones. Are you ready?" Booth walked into the office.

"I've been ready, Booth." She stood up.

"Sorry it took so long. I had...um...something to take care of." He grabbed his keys, then put his arm around her, steering her out the door.

They reached the elevator, and they stood waiting, lost in their own thoughts. Brennan's mind flashed back to a year ago, this same day, and ironically, almost the same time. The power outage, the game, the kiss. She shivered. She could still remember that kiss. The first of many, but the kiss that started it all.

The elevator reached their floor, and the doors opened. Brennan stepped in, looking around in confusion. There were rose petals on the floor, and the small space was filled with flowers. She looked at Booth. "What happened here?"

Booth looked away nervously. "Don't know. Some crazy delivery man, I guess."

She didn't have time to wonder, as he followed her in, and the doors closed. "Booth..."

"Shhh" He stopped her words with a quick kiss, then reached out and pressed the button to stop the elevator.

"Booth, what are you doing? I don't really have time to get stuck in an elevator again!"

He leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her to him. She responded, as she always did, wrapping her arms around him. A year later, and he could still make her lose control with just one kiss. He broke the kiss and just held her for a moment.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He sighed and pulled away, shaking his head. "Impatient, aren't you?"

She looked at him seductively. "Well, if you're idea is to relive the day we got together, Seeley, I have a better place to start. She ran her hands down his chest, causing the heat to rush through him.

"Temperance..." He grabbed her arms, stopping her caresses.

She looked at him questioningly.

"You know I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too. I never imagined being as happy as I have been this past year with you and Matthew."

"Look, I know that you're life is a lot different than you expected. Being with me, having Matthew..."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything, you know that."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. You changed your mind about having children, so I thought maybe..." He bent down, getting on one knee, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.

She gasped as she realized what he was about to do.

"Temperance, will you marry me?"

"I...Booth..." She didn't know what to say. She looked into his eyes, eyes that always seemed to be able to see into her soul. "I..."

"Look, I know it's just a piece of paper, and it won't change how I feel about you, how much I love you. And if you shoot me down, it won't make a bit of difference. You've got me for life."

She smiled slightly. "Kind of like a life sentence, huh?"

He smiled back. "Yeah." He took her hand. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us all to be a family, you, me, Matthew and Parker." He looked up into her eyes and smiled, a smile that nearly took her breath away.

"You're using your charm smile?!"

"Whatever works."

She looked down at him, tears forming in her eyes. She would never have believed, a year ago, that she would be in this position. He was right, her life had definately turned out differently than she had anticipated. She already had the child she never thought she wanted, the child she couldn't imagine living without. Maybe she was ready to crumble that last wall around the old Temperance Brennan.

Booth watched her, not knowing what was going through her mind. "Temperance?"

She gazed into his eyes, seeing the love there, and she said the only thing she could. "Yes" she whispered.

His heart leapt at the word, and he slipped the ring on her finger. He rose up, reaching out to caress her cheek, then leaned down and captured her lips with a kiss.

Her hands reached up and cupped his face, kissing him back. This time it was Brennan who finally broke the kiss. "I love you, Seeley, and as happy as I am right now, we probably should get going."

He sighed. "I know."

She looked around the elevator once more. Roses, daisies, lillies. So many beautiful flowers, arranged lovingly in the small space. "You really did go to a lot of trouble for this."

He shrugged. "Well, I wanted it to be perfect." He reached over and started the elevator.

"It was." She wrapped her arms around him again, kissing him once more.

This time, when the door opened, there were no expressions of disbelief. Instead, Zach, Dr. Goodman, Hodgins, and Angela, who was holding Matthew, stood there, faces beaming. Cullen was there as well, along with what seemed like half of the FBI agents in the building.

"You did it!" Angela squealed and ran over to them.

Brennan took Matthew out of Angela's arms, and Angela threw her arms around her friend and hugged her, then turned and did the same to Booth. "I knew if anyone could get through to her, you could!" She stepped back and looked at them both. "Okay, now. Let's go party!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, here you go, the final chapter! I have had sooooo much fun writing this! A HUGE THANK YOU to all the people who have read and reviewed! Without you, there would be no reason to write!**

**Just a note: Angela and Hodgins are married, no previous marraige for her or anything, Max never showed up, and Booth never arrested him.**

4 months later

Brennan took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She took a final look in the mirror. Her hair was pulled loosely back from her face, curly strands escaping, falling over her shoulders. The dress was a simple design, the silk hugging her body until it reached her knees, then gently flaring out as it reached the floor.

She wore no veil, she had insisted on that. She had also tried to avoid the 'something old, something new' tradition, but Angela had argued with her until she had agreed. She wore her mother's earrings, and a necklace borrowed from Angela. A simple gold bracelet encircled her wrist, the word 'Mom' engraved on it. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered Parker giving it to her last night, his brown eyes hopeful. "You're gonna be my second mom, right?" She had nodded, not trusting her voice, and she now wore it proudly. As for the blue, well, Booth would have to find that later.

The door opened, and she turned, looking up into the face of her best friend. "Ang."

"Sweetie, you look beautiful! You are going to take Booth's breath away, trust me!"

"You look great too, Ang." She was wearing a dress of pale blue silk, the fabric clinging to her body, showing her slightly rounded stomach. She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you? You can't! You and Booth are..."

"No Ang. Don't worry." She smiled. "I want to marry him, more than ever. I just never thought I would, you know?"

"I know!" She laughed. "You were the one telling ME not to marry Hodgins!"

"No I didn't! I merely pointed out that marraige is an antiquated ritual, and..."

"Right! And look at us now!" She ran her hand over her stomach. "I'm married with a baby on the way, and you have a 9 month old, and are about to walk down the aisle!"

Brennan joined in the laughter.

A knock on the door interrupted them, then a headful of blonde curls appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Bones?"

"Come on in, Parker."

He bounded in, looking absolutely adorable in his white tux. "They're ready, Dr. Bones."

"I guess that's my cue." Angela hugged Brennan, then turned and walked out.

Brennan leaned down to Parker. "You look very handsome, Parker."

"Wait till you see daddy!"

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Parker."

"I love you too, Dr. Bones."

She stood up and held out her hand. "Ready?"

"Yep!" He took her hand, and led her out of the room.

They walked down the lawn, out into the gardens. She had gambled, wanting an outdoor wedding in September, but she won. It was a beautiful day.

They stood at the end of the aisle, and she felt a slight pang, wishing that her father could be here, to walk her down the aisle. She shook off the thoughts. She already had her escort.

Parker was taking his role very seriously. He had practiced for hours. He didn't want to mess anything up. He smiled up at her, then took her hand and started to lead her down the aisle.

Booth's breath caught as he watched her, Parker tightly clinging to her hand. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He searched her face for any sign of doubt or hesitation, but he found none. She caught his eye and smiled, and he smiled back. He watched his son, bringing the woman he loved to him, and knew that this was the happiest day of his life.

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth pulled his wife into his arms for their first dance. She leaned into him and sighed. She looked up at him, a look of contentment on her face. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

He laughed. "Do you really think that after you said yes, I was going to let you get out of it?"

"Thankfully no." She lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."

She finally pulled him off the dance floor quite a few dances later. "I need a break, Booth!"

He laughed. "Hey, I love to dance with you, and now I have an excuse! You can have a break, Bones, but don't think I'm not going to drag you out there again soon!"

She looked over to the table, where Angela was feeding Matthew, trying to keep his tiny white suit clean. Zach and Dr. Goodman were standing at one side of the dance floor, looking a little lost. Rebecca was dancing with Parker, and it looked like he was talking a mile a minute, like usual.

Booth followed her gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"That you were right. There are different kinds of families. I just happen to have a pretty odd one." She smiled. "But this is all the family I need."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him. There was something in his voice...

He smiled at her, then looked over her shoulder.

She turned and followed his gaze. She gasped as she saw her father, standing on the other side of the dance floor, watching her. She turned back to Booth, and he smiled at her.

"Go." He let go of her.

"Booth..."

He shook his head. "He's got a free pass today. Kind of like a 'get out of jail free' card."

"But Cullen..."

"...is up at the main house with Hodgins." He reached out and brushed away the single tear that escaped her eyes. "Go dance with your father."

Booth watched her as she walked toward her father. He smiled as she stopped to speak to him, her body stiff, then after a few moments, she relaxed and let him take her in his arms.

Angela walked up to him, holding Matthew. "You are the most sentimental FBI agent I've ever met!"

He looked at her, an innocent look on his face. "What?"

"You found her father, a wanted fugitive, made sure he would be at his daughter's wedding, and, at the risk of your job, you're not taking him into custody! You, Seeley Booth, are just too perfect!"

He looked embarrassed. "It really wasn't..."

"Oh, please! Don't try to get out of it!" She handed him Matthew. "It's a good thing that the few FBI friends you invited are in the process of getting hammered!"

He laughed. "They don't know Max Keenan, anyway. I just had to make sure I got rid of Cullen."

"I'm sure Hodgins can keep him busy for awhile!" They both laughed together.

"Excuse me a minute, Angela." He walked over to the dj.

Brennan was lost in her thoughts. She was dancing with her father at her wedding. She couldn't believe Booth had done this for her. Her father hadn't spoken much, just told her how much he loved her, then had taken her in his arms. Brennan was so caught up in her thoughts, that it took her a moment to realize that the song had changed. She smiled as she recognized the opening bars of the song, the song that her father had sung to her so long ago, the song that she and Booth had sung after she and her father had rescued him from being tortured. She looked up, as her father started to softly sing the words to "Keep on Tryin''. She looked over to the dj, and smiled. Booth stood there, Matthew in his arms, watching her. She mouthed the words 'thank you', and he just nodded, then she lay her head back on her father's shoulder, gently swaying with him to the music.

Epilogue - 2 years later

Brennan looked up from her hospital bed, to see Booth, holding Matthew, standing there with Parker. She smiled. My boys she thought. She looked down at the infant in her arms.

Booth walked in with the boys. Parker was excited, but, at 8, he took his status as older brother very seriously, so he tried to look grown up. Matthew, however, had no such qualms. "Mommy!" he cried, running over to her before Booth could stop him. He ran to the bed, then stopped suddenly. "I'm a big brover!"

Brennan smiled. "Yes you are. Do you want to see her?"

He nodded eagerly. Booth picked him up and sat him down on the bed beside her, much like he had done to Parker when Matthew was born. Parker stood beside him, and Booth walked around to the other side of the bed. They looked down at the baby, beautiful brown eyes, her daddy's eyes, staring up at them. "Say hello to your sister."

"Ohh, pwetty! What's her name?"

Booth spoke up. "This, boys, is Alexandria Joy." He sat down on the bed beside his wife, while Parker and Matthew oohed and aahed over the baby. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Temperance."

She looked up at him, the love she had for him written on her face. "I love you too, Seeley."

The end.

**Okay, you know what to do! Let me know what you thought! I'm going to miss this fic, it was a blast! I will be posting the sequel, Reflections, soon. It's a little different, but I'm hoping you'll like it!**


End file.
